A Demon Has My Heart
by mjaacw
Summary: An assassination mission turns out to be more than Izaya can handle and it seems to become less and less... important. Izaya is an Angel in heaven, and Shizuo is a Demon in the human world. A series of events is almost like a work of fate as two very different beings are brought together. "It seems as though a demon has my heart, ne?" "Shut up flea." Warning inside.
1. Wrong move

_Hiii~ First off this is yaoi, as you should know, so if you dun like, dun read the nummyness :P_

_Warning: Shizuo x Izaya. Angels, demons, cursing, smut in later chapters. ;) Also has alternate characters like Psyche and Tsugaru, etc. involved plus a new alternate pair I came up with along with help from my friend that will appear later XD Enjoy~~~_

_Chapter 1- _

Izaya's POV-

"Are you sure you want to go to the human world?"

"Yes~ I will do whatever it takes to bring evil down. Besides, this is just like any other mission, ne?"

"But… That means you will have to get rid of your wings and halo and be a regular human apart from your powers… You are really prepared for that?"

"It's a minor setback but once I return to heaven I will get them back… I'm willing to go through anything to get this demon. I couldn't back out even if I wanted to~"

"Alright then. I'm counting on you Izaya… Do not fail this mission otherwise you cannot come back to heaven. You will be stuck in the human would forever."

"I understand." I said calmly and closed my eyes, feeling my angel wings disappear and my halo shattering.

Rule number one for going into the human world- No angel features of any kind. You have to put on a spell so you can't bring them out. You must be rid of them otherwise passage is forbidden due to the risk of exposure to humans. You can show your powers once you're in the human world, it's just dangerous.

Rule number two- If you end up getting exposed by accident or have no clearance to go to the human world, you might not be able to return to heaven and, considering the conditions, get stripped of your powers.

Rule number three- If you end up mating with a demon or fail your mission completly, you are banished from heaven forever and never get your powers back; forced to live as a human and die as a human.

If the higher ups find out about it that is…

My master, and head angel of heaven, assigned me to capture and kill one of the most dangerous demons in the human world. He has lived four lifetimes. You see… Demons and Angels are not completely immortal. So we live and die just as humans do except we live longer lifetimes, like 300-500 years.

The demon I am after has lived four lifetimes and has had four different names. He's also four times as strong…. In each lifetime a demon or angel gets, they develop different powers and emotions they can access when they start a new lifetime. So as an example, if a demon has a certain name and power in their first lifetime and dies, they can access their previous self's in their second lifetime; meaning they gain new 'personalities' each life while keeping their old ones. So in a way I guess we are immortal…. Huh, funny.

I stepped in front of the portal that connected the human world to ours, looking down into it as I said my farewells to my master.

"Remember, do not disappoint me." He stated with a faint smile and I nodded, smirking back.

"I promise I will return and complete my mission. Don't underestimate me like I'm some stupid human, Hiro-chan~" I chimed and he sighed.

"Will you stop calling me that already? It's _Hiroki-sama."_

"Awwwwh~ But the one I made up is so much easier to tease you with. Hiro-chan~" I laughed.

"Oh, wait Izaya-kun! I need to tell you that the demon-" He was cut off as I stepped through the portal, waving at him and then suddenly seeing dirty, muddy cement at my feet.

_Opps haha! I didn't want to hear him talk anymore~ So…. This is the human world huh?..._

I looked around and realized I was in an alleyway and I could see people passing by on the street a couple feet in front of me.

_Humans are such busy creatures… Ha! How I love them~_

I smirked and walked out onto the sidewalk along with the rest of these warm blooded beings. I blended right in with my dark colored jeans accompanied with a black long sleeved shirt and a black hooded jacket with fur on the cuffs, bottom ridge, and hood. I did a lot of research on humans' everyday lives and I'm glad I did; blending in for this mission was very necessary in order to sneak up on my target.

I walked around for a bit and passed by a Russian Sushi shop along with a whole bunch of other stores that caught my eye.

_Oh, I'll have to stop there when I get hungry! I've always wanted to try human food~ _I thought happily and continued walking. About twenty minutes of walking around in a city called Ikebukuro, which turns out that my target lives here, I found myself in a different place called Shinjuku. It was a surprisingly easy task to find a place to live and settle myself in a nice apartment. I had money already with me when I came down from heaven because they gave me supplies I can access by chanting a spell, so I don't really have to get a job or anything for a while. I wouldn't mind getting one as an Information gatherer or something because then I can learn even more about my precious humans~

I sat down on the bed that was already there and sighed, feeling very tired all of a sudden. I knew I had work to do though, so I willed myself to stay awake and thought over my strategy. Thinking over all of the factors for my opponent.

In all of his lifetimes he has been Tsugaru, Delic, Tsukishima, and Haruko. Now he is living as Shizuo Heiwajima and on his fifth lifetime. His powers and emotions from each lifetime are unknown so I'll have to find that out for myself… He takes in an abnormal amount of human souls; about 1-2 every week and the normal rate is about 1-2 each month. I don't know why he takes in so many, but when a demon does this they are considered very dangerous and unstable. He's managed to keep up this consumption rate for three lifetimes. Nobody's been up to the job until now… Lucky me~

So Shizuo has a lot of power stored up and can use it to decimate anything at anytime… I know for sure though that in this lifetime he has a very bad temper so he might have a short fuse… I might exploit that.

As for me, I have also lived four lifetimes. Psyche, Hibiya, Hachimenroppi, and Kanashii have been my past lives and now I live as Izaya Orihara. I closed my eyes and laid back, pulling the covers over me.

_I'm too tired to think now… I'll go out and kill Shizuo tomorrow…_

I closed my eyes drifted off into a dreamless sleep, knowing that tomorrow would be very eventful and I would be going back to heaven within the week.

The astoundingly bright sun drifted in through the window and I opened my eyes, seeing as it was already morning and it was today I was going to catch Shizuo. I got up and stretched, feeling my stomach growl and decided it was time to get some food. I grabbed the only thing I brought with me, which was my jacket and shoes, and headed out the door into the lovely world of humans.

Almost skipping all the way down to Ikebukuro I headed to that sushi shop I saw on my way here and got a bite to eat. There was this tall Russian man handing out flyers for the sushi there, I walked in and he was very nice, yet hard to understand as a he greeted me.

"You come eat Russia sushi? Sushi good for breakfast, no?" he said to me and handed me a coupon for 10% off sushi.

"Oh yes~ I've always wanted to eat here~" I smiled to him as he warmly invited me in, sitting me down at a nice table. I found out that I like this one type of sushi called Ootoro~

Once I got done eating I headed back out and decided to cut through and ally way to get to some more stores before I set out to find Shizuo. I wanted to get in my fun in the human world before I left~

_Ahh… That was amazing! I love human food~ Oh?... What do we have here?..._

I noticed a group of men slowly surrounding me as I walked and one came in front of me, holding out a knife.

"Hey pretty boy… Why don't you let us take you somewhere nice?" He smiled and held the knife to my throat.

_Ah humans…. As magnificent as they are they can be a bit stupid at times…_

I smirked back at him and lashed out, grabbing the front of his face and holding him there.

"What a nice knife you have their~ May I see it?~" I chimed and tightened my grip on the man's face while taking the knife from him and inspecting it. Once I had it in my pocket I focused my attention back on the man who was now panicking and trying to break free of my grasp.

"Sorry man~ I like your knife so I'm keeping it, ne?~" My smirk grew even wider and I heard a cut off shriek as I froze him from the head down. My power from my first life, Psyche, was the ability to freeze things or I guess the cold in general. Psyche was a very happy and innocent side of me but still knew how to get things done, ah… what a fun life that was…

All of the other men around me ran as soon as I dropped him and I continued walking through the narrow ally way, whistling a tune called London Bridges which almost every human knew. I had a wide smirk plastered on my face until I stopped and noticed an uncomfortable presence in front of me once I got on the sidewalk. A couple feet in front of me I saw a tall blonde with purple tinted sunglasses and he was wearing a bartender outfit as the humans called it. I stared at him as he took a long drag of a cigarette, watching his movements closely. He looked very…. Agitated.

This was Shizuo. I could tell instantly by the certain aura he gave off compared to the humans. I put my hood up and walked behind him a few feet as a man with a very odd hair style approached him. I think he had dreadlocks as the humans referred to it and Shizuo called him Tom.

"Hey, what are you doing tonight?" Tom asked and Shizuo shrugged his shoulders.

"Pretty much nothing... Why?" he stated and took another puff of his cigarette.

"Well, how about you come to the bar with me tonight? Get a couple of drinks? Possibly meet some girls~" He said with a smirk and the blonds eyebrow twitched, blowing smoke in Tom's face.

"You know I don't like to go to those places…." He growled and Tom was about to say something snappy back but Shizuo sighed and gave in, not wanting to argue today. He ended up telling Tom he'd meet him at the Checkerboard bar at 7:00pm. I smirked as the pieces of my plan started to fall together. This is too perfect….

I headed back to my apartment after I stopped at a couple of stores and bought food and some furniture. Might as well make the place look nice and have some food around so I don't have to go out all the time.

After a while I finally had all of my furniture the way I wanted it and the food put away, then I headed back to Ikebukuro. It was 7:00 on the dot and Shizuo was already at the bar waiting for Tom.

_Haha… how amusing~ If he doesn't like coming to these kind of places then why did he bother to show up on time?_ I thought to myself as I crossed the street. Tom arrived in a taxi about five minutes later and greeted Shizuo warmly as he merely gave out an annoyed 'Che' and headed inside with him. I followed shortly after them and seated myself at the opposite end of the bar. I didn't want to blow my cover but I had to keep an eye on him.

_Heh… Time to get his attention~ I didn't want to have to do this but I think it's my only option if I want to take him down… Yeah. Once I kill him he can't be re-born and he'll be gone forever. Piece of cake~ I just hope the information I've gathered on this subject is good enough to lure him out…_

Everybody started dancing in the bar and my smirk grew wider as I joined them. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tom trying to pull Shizuo out to the dance floor but he just shrugged him off and ordered the sweetest drink on the menu.

_Not going to dance Shizuo?...Well, that's okay~ _

I stepped onto the middle of the dance floor and swung my hips to the beat of the music, raising my arms up. People started to back up and cheer me on as I continued doing moves almost as a hooker would do. I think that's what their called…. Some guys started dancing with me and I complied by giving out teasing looks and smirks.

_Humans are so strange when it comes to dancing….But, I don't like this._ I thought wearily as one guy tried to grab my ass. I felt my eyebrow twitch and I swatted his hand away but continued dancing. _I don't know what these guys are trying to accomplish by dancing with me, but I will not be touched in _that _way… Come on Shizuo. I don't want to have to do this for much longer… My knowledge on this type of thing is limited~_

I could see Shizuo look over at the commotion I was making and I smirked as he stared at me for a mere moment. _One moment is all I need~_

Shizuo's POV-

Something smells sweet…. I couldn't put my finger on it, but today, there was this scent lingering around that just made my mouth water. It might be the fact that I haven't been able to have a decent meal in a while… but man, I really couldn't explain this. I smelled it all day yesterday and I smelled it when I was talking with Tom so why… do I smell it now of all times?

Tom had gotten me to go to the bar with him and I refused to dance, so I just ordered the sweetest thing I could find and watched everybody else have a good time. I hate being at these kinds of things because all the people here are annoying and drunk but… I was starving and this was probably the best shot I had at getting a meal to last me at least a couple of days.

I am an Incubus, which means I feed off of humans' sexual pleasure. When I find my mate, I get the best meal I've ever had, regardless of what gender or if there human or not. In my past lives this has never happened to where I've gone without feeding for three weeks but for some reason, I've just been off my game. This sweet scent…. It was drawing me in like a moth to light. I love it… and this particular human seemed to possess that smell.

A short, raven haired male in a black fur jacket and jeans was dancing in the middle of the dance floor. He had the curves of a woman but I guess less emphasized… It was really attractive. He swayed his hips seductively back and forth and I felt myself being drawn into him as he continued to dance. It was insane how he moved his body and I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He threw a glance over his shoulder to a man behind him and he whipped around, drawing a perfect line down his chest with his finger and stopping at the man's pants line.

_Heh…. What a tease… He seems kind of shy, but looks like he knows what he's doing._

I found myself licking my lips as he danced and showed off his moves. I took a large swallow of my drink and exhaled, taking out a cigarette and lighting it. My eyes trailed around his features and I started stripping him with my eyes, wondering what his naked body would look like.

Five lifetimes of being an Incubus does things to you…. That can explain one of my past lives, Delic. He was the reason why I started having to need 1-2 human souls a week. He was a playboy and a charmer. Basically... his sex drive was very high and he felt very weak if he didn't get more than usual.

The raven-haired male walked around and went to different people, teasing the men and charming the women. But, before I knew it, he had made his way over here to ME and straddled my lap.

_Wha- What the hell is this? Is this really happening or am I just drunk?... There's no way he just picked me out of the whole crowd- Shit….._

He started to grind his hips against me and I struggled to hold back a moan or two…. There's no way he can be this good…right? I was about to shove him off but he kept going at that same, sensual rhythm with his hips and I gave in, letting him have his way with this. Hell… I wasn't going to complain about THIS.

Then he got off of me and I looked at him in confusion before I realized what he was doing. He stood up straight with his legs spread and turned around, bending over sharply. He stood there for a few brief seconds showing off his ass to me before he slowly rose up, bringing his hands up and over his legs while dragging them further and planting them on his ass. He turned around and licked his lips before winking at me and my jaw dropped, my cigarette dropping out of my mouth.

I got up casually, trying to hide the slight blush on my face and pulled him to a less crowded part of the bar. I looked him up and down and took out a new cigarette, lighting it and then taking a slow puff of it before sighing. This guy was sexy. Drop dead gorgeous actually… So why did he just do that to me?

"Well…. I wasn't expecting to get a free lap dance and a show…. What's your name?" I said bluntly and took another puff. He smirked.

"Izaya Orihara~ Pleased to meet you, and I'm sorry about that, it's just-you looked so lonely… and I was all alone…" He mumbled and my eyes seemed to light up at the word alone.

_This guy really has no date? He didn't come with anybody? Is he just asking to be fucked?_

"So… You're free tonight, right?" I said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes~ What do you want to do?" He asked but willingly followed me out of the bar and to my apartment.

"Oh… Umm, something fun. Tell me, have you done this sort of thing before?" I asked and he shook his head.

"This is my first time out at a bar. I've never danced before either." He admitted and I almost tripped.

"You're s-seriously saying you've never danced before? You looked so sexy out on the dance floor and you gave me a lap dance! You have to be lying…"

"Oh? You were watching me?" He inquired and I got a slight blush.

"W-Well… N-No… not particularly…" I said and looked away.

"Hahaha your so funny~ And I'm not lying, I've just done a lot of research." He looked very proud when he said the word research and I had to cover up a laugh.

"Wow really? That's still pretty amazing… Oh, and I'm Shizuo by the way."

"Nice name~ Oh, I think I'll give you a nickname! Shizu-chan!" My eye twitched as he said he name and he smirked.

"'Chan'?...'Shizu-chan'?... It's Shizuo! Plus, I'm not a girl…"

"Which makes it funnier!" He laughed as I resisted the urge to strangle him.

As we walked he didn't say anything for the rest of the way and just followed quietly behind me, looking down with a hint of a smirk.

_What the hell? I really don't get this…. He gives me a bad feeling and he kind of pisses me off… but- my body is just screaming 'fuck him!'… And it doesn't help any that he's the one who's smelled so good._

It's true. The sweet scent that has been driving me crazy was directly behind me and I couldn't deny it. Once I got my hands on him, I was going to drain him dry…

_Hey guys! My third story!^^ Second one for Shizaya XD So, how'd you all like it? I'm hoping it turned out okay. Next chapter is pretty interesting so stick around! _

_I tried to make this story as original as possible even though there are multiple stories out there with incubus's and such…Fail *hides underneath table and ignores strange looks*_

_But anyway… review so I will be inspired to right more!^w^_


	2. True Identities

_Herp Derp! XDDDDDD Omg guys! I'm so happy that people reviewed! I really do love the reviews… I've been getting e-mails like crazy about favorites and stuff too, so I guess you guys are… happy? lol I'm going to try and stay updated this time so cross your fingers. I've been a little sick but I won't let that get in the way! *determined* Plus my internet is doing the funky chicken so… _

Chapter 2-

Izaya's POV-

_So… my plan is working after all~_ I thought happily as we walked into his apartment. He shut the door behind me and I smiled, taking a seat on his couch.

"Nice place you have here~" I smirked as he set his keys down on the table.

"Thanks." He said and sat down next to me. I looked around some more and my eyes brightened as I saw a stack of movies next to his TV.

"Ohh! Can we watch a movie?" I asked excitedly. _Hey, I've never watched a movie before! Don't make fun of me!_

"Haha, a movie? Uhh… sure. Which one?" He laughed and I got up, crawling over to the movies and looked through them._ Wait…. Shouldn't I be planning about how I'm going to kill- ohhh!_

"I want to watch this one!" I said happily and held up a movie called '_Bench Warmers_'.

"Hahaha okay. Sit down and I'll get us some popcorn." He smiled and got up, going to the kitchen.

_Popcorn?... What's that? Why do you eat it with movies?_

He put the movie in and paused it while he went back into the kitchen. All of a sudden I started to hear some sort of popping noise from the kitchen accompanied by a sweet fragrance. I then heard a loud beep and saw Shizuo coming towards me holding a yellow and white bag.

"Here. Do you like kettle corn?" He asked and I raised my eyebrow.

"What's that?" I questioned and he laughed again. _Man this guy sure laughs a lot…_

"What, you've never had it? It's sweeter than normal popcorn, just try it." He said and handed me a puffy looking thing from the bag. _Dah fuck?..._

"Umm… okay." I said hesitantly and popped it in my mouth. _Oh. My. God. This is amazing!_ I excitedly took a handful from the bag and stuffed my face, getting crumbs everywhere.

"Thish ish awazing!" I mumbled as he held his sides, cracking up with laughter.

"God your adorable! Did you come from a rich family of something?" Shizuo asked.

I puffed out my cheeks and pouted. "N-No… I just haven't been out much I-I guess…" I said and he patted my head. I dropped my popcorn and stared at him. His smile…. He was smiling at me. I felt a red flush go over my face and I looked away, munching on my popcorn quietly. _What was that?... Why do I feel so weird? I should be focused on killing him!_

"What? Something on my face? Heh…why are you blushing?" He said smoothly and put his hand on my face, making me look at him. My eyes widened as our faces came closer together and his lips were inches away from mine. His eyes had a strange pink tint to them and I could feel his breath hot on my face. My blush on my face got a shade darker before he leaned in and kissed me. My whole body tensed up and I froze, not knowing what to do. _I should've researched this… _I thought before the rest of my thoughts became a jumble. He put a hand on my neck, brushing along my jaw line and trailing down to my collar bone.

"Sh-Shizu-chan…." I mumbled through the kiss. Then suddenly, as I opened my mouth, he pushed his tongue past my lips and explored around. I shivered and groaned as he pulled our bodies together and deepened the kiss. I could feel his hot tongue against mine and the room felt like it was spinning. I felt small beads of sweat form along my body before I finally pushed him away, separating us.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a confused tone and I wiped my mouth, looking down.

"I-I just uh… I umm…." _What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I feeling this way! I should be totally against this and holding a knife to his throat! So why… why doesn't it sound so easy anymore?_ As I was thinking, his eyes grew wide and he got a guilty expression on his face.

"I-I'm so sorry! I wasn't your first kiss was I?" He asked worriedly and my face grew ten times redder. _H-He was…. Wasn't he?.._

"Gahh… I'm sorry. You probably want to leave right?" He said and looked away.

"N-No! I-I just wasn't expecting it… I-I've never done anything like that before… I-I'll still stay though." I smiled shyly and he smiled that same smile like before. _He looks so…. Handsome._ _No, no, no! Stop thinking like that! Your and Angel, he's a Demon! Plus, were both males! …Wait..-Focus on your mission! I need to stay here in order to kill him more quickly! _ I mentally cursed myself and agreed that now on I would pay more attention. Only then did I realize how close we were sitting together and my resolve came close to shattering.

Shizuo's POV-

"Alright well, if you're sure on staying I won't do anything else okay?" I said and he nodded. I sighed and played the movie, thinking over things. _Why do I feel so guilty now?... Is it just because I stole his first kiss or the fact that I planned on stealing this guy's energy when he's so fucking innocent! _

I watched him as he ate more popcorn and giggled at the movie. _He looks so cute… I want to pounce on him SO bad but, I can't ruin him… GAHHHHHH! SINCE WHEN DID I HAVE A FUCKING CONSCIENCE? DIDN'T IT DIE THE LIFETIME I GOT DELIC? _

I sighed and rubbed my temples as Izaya laughed at the movie._ He looks like a little kid 'cuz of how happy he is!_

"Wait… so that isn't apple juice?" He asked as Clark tried to get the bottle from Ritchie.

"Uhh.. no." I chuckled as the little raven became confused.

"But what else could it be?" He said and I mentally face-palmed. _He really doesn't get out much…._

"Well… Howie doesn't really leave that closet… so, think about it."

"Umm…. I still don't get it."

"How does he go to the bathroom?"

"He gets up and goes to the bathroom."

"But remember Izaya-kun, he never leaves that closet."

"But what if he has to go?"

"The bottle…"

"Wait so you mean- EWWWWWWWW! Th-That was…?"

"Hahahaha yup."

"That's so gross!"

I laughed even harder as he pouted and finished off the rest of the popcorn. After that we continued to talk for a little bit before he yawned and stretched as the movie ended.

"I guess I should be headed home, ne?" He said and stood up.

"Oh well, you can stay here for the night if you want. Its too dark for you to walk home by yourself anyway." I said and he smiled.

"Really? You're so nice Shizu-chan!" He said and hugged me. I got a slight blush on my face and led him to my bedroom.

"Here, you can sleep in my bed. I'll sleep on the couch alright? Make yourself at home." I said and he nodded.

"Umm… Could I borrow a change of clothes?" He asked before I left. I nodded, pointing to the dresser next to my bed.

"Yeah, you can take anything you want from there okay? See you in the morning." I said and waved at him before closing the door, yawning and stretching as I made my way to the couch. _I guess it couldn't hurt to let him stay here for tonight. I just have to get him out of here by tomorrow or else I might end up doing something stupid…_

I sighed and laid down on the couch, turning off the light and drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

I don't know what time it was, but it was still dark as I felt myself fall off the couch. I groaned and then suddenly felt a light pressure on my abdomen. I opened my eyes groggily to find Izaya straddling me and holding a knife to my throat. I didn't fall off the couch, I was pulled.

"What the hell…?" I muttered as he pushed the knife closer to my throat.

"I have to admit, you're nicer than I imagined and you've treated me very well considering I'm an innocent stranger, but I'm afraid I have to kill you now~" He smirked and I stared blankly at him for a moment until my anger flared up and I flipped him on his back effortlessly, ignoring the pain in my neck from the newly made cut.

"Wh-what the-…" He stuttered and I pinned his arms above his head, successfully making Izaya drop the knife.

"Who are you and why do you want to kill me?" I growled and he flinched, struggling in my grasp.

"M-My name is Izaya Orihara. I'm a fifth life Angel sent here to earth to kill you for being a potential threat to humanity." He said and finished with a smirk. _Smirking right now, really?_

"Angel? Threat? I haven't done anything wrong you bastard!" I roared and stood us up, pinning him by his neck against the wall.

"C-Calm down Shizu-chan… D-Don't take it out on me… I was assigned this mission. I didn't choose it, I only agreed." My anger flared up once more and I had to hold myself back from snapping his neck.

"So why am I a threat?" I strangled out somewhat calmly and he looked away.

"Y-You're intake of human souls has been rising ever since your second lifetime… Y-You're considered dangerous because y-you have a lot of energy stored up…" I looked at him dumbfounded before dropping him and pinching the bridge of my nose.

"You said second lifetime?..." He nodded and looked at me in confusion.

"Look. I know it's hard to believe but my intake for human souls isn't like a normal demons. Ever since… _him_… I can't really survive off of 1-2 a month." I huffed and he laughed.

"You can't be serious! Hahaha you expect me to believe that?"

"Oi! Don't laugh at me! I'm serious!"

"Psshht- sure."

"What will it take for you to believe me?"

"You disintegrating into ashes."

"…..Other than that."

"Well… There is a way to prove your innocent… But, I think it would be much easier to kill you and get it over with~"

"You little bastard! Che- I'll show you!" I finally lost my temper at that moment and dove for his neck, bringing my face close to it. He stopped dead in his tracks and shivered as my breath trailed down his soft skin.

"Wh-what are you doing?" He stuttered and I smirked, opening my mouth wide to reveal sharp canines. In one swift move my teeth broke through his flesh, making Izaya gasp in pain. I grimaced at the bittersweet taste of blood in my mouth before taking one full swallow after another, holding him against the wall. He panted and struggled helplessly as I pulled away and licked my lips. He had a light blush across his face and my smirk grew wider, bringing my wrist up to my mouth and biting down. Getting a good mouth-full of blood and then pulled away.

"Y-You stay away fr-from me-" He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because I captured our lips together once again. He struggled some more and I was getting pretty tired of it… I'm _very_ tired of it. I looked him straight in the eyes and he froze after my eyes flashed a bright crimson. I smirked as I slipped my blood into his mouth and forced him to swallow it. His body trembled and I snapped my fingers, releasing him. He coughed and fell to the floor as I wiped my mouth.

_Ahh Tsukishima. You were shy, got lost a lot, and didn't go out much but I loovvvveee your power._ You see, since Tsuki was very shy and not really a 'ladies man', he had this power- he could control a person's movements but making eye contact. Makes sense now right?

"Y-You-! Wh-What did you do to me!" He growled and I smirked.

"Blood bond." I stated simply, watching as a scowl crossed his features.

"What the hell is that!"

"We're bonded. Simple."

"Grhh! Well your ass is mine after I go back to heaven and-"

"Tsk, tsk… If you do that, I'll follow you there."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"If you go back to heaven now, I'll just teleport to you and you'll be executed for bringing a demon with you." His jaw dropped.

"Y-You can't do that…." He said with a wide eyed expression and I smirked wider.

"Oh? But I can. And I will. Anywhere you go, so can I." I crossed my arms and waited for him to give in.

"….."

"….."

"Fine… What do I have to do?" Win.

"You have to prove I'm not a threat to humanity in a month." He glared at me and got up, crossing his arms.

"What? You really expect me to do that? What if I just kill you like I'm supposed to?"

"Then I won't take away the blood bond and you'll be suspected of mating with me. And I know for a fact that it's against the rules up there~" We had a silent death glare match before he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in defeat.

"Alright… But, I get to stay here in your house~" I looked at him in confusion and disbelief.

"Eh?..." It was his turn to smirk now.

"Yup~ I get to mooch off you for a whole month and you get your innocence back~ Ne?" I let out a low growl and sighed, giving in.

_This is going to be the longest month of my life._

Izaya's POV-

_Well…. This is interesting…_

It was morning now and after a whole night of annoying Shizu-chan and sleeping in his bed while he slept on the couch, I'd say it was a pretty fun night~ Unfortunately though, Shizu-chan has to go to work… _This could be to my advantage though.~_

"Ne Shizu-chan? I want to come to work with you!" I say while skipping up to him. He was getting dressed in front of his closet and looked at me for a moment before pulling off his shirt. I blushed and glanced away from his muscular body and cursed myself as my thoughts began to take me places.

"Hell no." He said and pulled down his pants.

"O-Oi! H-Have some dignity!" I said as a bright red blush spread across my face.

"Hey, I said, 'Izaya, don't follow me. I'm changing.'… I thought you knew what that meant." He laughed as I faced away from him.

"B-Baka! S-So why can't I come?" I whined.

Shizuo let out an irritated sigh. "Because, I don't want you too." He said and walked over to me, tapping me on the shoulder. I jumped and turned around quickly to find him dressed… in nothing but his birthday suit. I don't think my face could get any redder because I probably looked related to a tomato. I shouldn't have turned around….

I stared at him for several seconds before I finally snapped and jumped onto the bed, grabbing one of the pillows and put it as a shield for my eyes.

"Y-You're just trying to get me to f-forget about coming with you to work! B-But guess what? It's not going to wor-" I could feel a sudden pressure on the bed with me and I curled up into a ball, hiding my face.

"Is that right?" He leaned in and whispered seductively in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"Y-Yeah so- It's the least you can do for me s-since your forcing me to prove your innocence! Besides if you have nothing to hide why are you so reluctant to not letting me go to work with you?" I shouted and he pressed his naked body against me, causing me to squeak and tense up.

"You still don't believe I'm innocent?" _What a pain…. _"Tch….Fine, but you have to do something for me in return." He said and I regretted what was coming next.

"A-And what would that be?" I asked wearily through the pillow and he sighed.

"You have to follow the rules or else I'll kick you out." _Rules?_ "I have a one rule, you can't be anywhere near me while I'm sleeping." He said and I looked up to meet his gaze. _Bad Idea._ When I looked up the first thing I saw was- well… U-Um… I-I don't w-want t-to explain 'it'… B-But his anatomy w-was very b-big down there! L-Lets just leave it at that!

He smirked and tilted my head up to look at his face, and judging by his wide smile, he was very amused.

I looked away and buried my face back into the pillow, bringing my knees up to my chest.

"Wh-Why would that be?" I stuttered and he laughed a little. Images of his lower body kept plaguing my mind as I tried to keep my cool. _Stupid stupid stupid!_

"You do know what kind of demon I am, right?" He said and I thought it over in confusion. _They didn't tell me his demon type did they?...Damn it._

"W-Why do you ask?" I muffled and he got up, putting his underwear on and finally getting dressed.

"Well, I'm an Incubus. You're seriously telling me they sent you down here to kill me and they didn't tell you that?" I froze. _An…. Incubus? But…. Isn't that a demon who… gets life energy… from… sexual pleasure? _My face got ten shades darker as I thought over all the things we did_. The bar. Why he brought me to his house. Why he kissed me. Why he has no shame…. Grhh. Wait…_

"O-oh… n-no… I-I didn't know that but- why can't I come near you while your asleep?" I asked shyly as he tucked in his white dress shirt into the black pants he was now wearing.

"Because, when I go without a meal for a long period of time- or I guess when I can't seem to get one when I need one- I might try and pounce on you and not even know it. Even though it would be fun fucking you, I still need you…." He admitted softly and I hesitantly looked up from my pillow and breathed a sigh of relief when I noticed he was fully clothed.

"Why do you need me? I'm your enemy aren't I?" I questioned and he looked away, slipping on a black vest and bowtie. _Oh… this is the outfit I saw him in before…._

"I have my reasons." He smirked before he looked at the time. "Shit…. Alright come on. I'm going to be late so get your shoes on flea."

"Hey! Wait…flea? Why the stupid nickname?" I laughed and got up, getting my shoes on like he told me to.

"You call me Shizu-chan right? So... I'm going to call you flea… Because you're a pest and it suits you." He smirked and we walked out the door.

_Sooooo….. You likie chappy? Not too bad? Yes? No? lol XD again, reviews are appreciated! They let me know if you guys want more or not-… that's what she said. ROFL I think you'll like the third chapter because a little smut comes in^w^ But it's also kind of terrible… so dun be mad! Dx_

_Anyway, I'll have chappy 3 done in no time so laters~_


	3. Bad work day

_Herp Derp! XD More reviews for meee~ Now I give you the gift of a new chappy! Love all the add's by the way! Any type of feedback makes me so happy!^w^ Enjoy. _

Chapter 3-

Izaya's POV-

_Hmm…. I wonder what Shizu-chan does for a living?..._ I thought happily and walked beside him.

"Ne, Ne Shizu-chan! Where do you work? Do you work at a bar since you're wearing that outfit?~" I asked and he took another puff of his cigarette, blowing the smoke from it in my face and I coughed while giving him a death glare.

"No. I go around collecting money from people who owe my boss money." He said simply and I looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I cocked my head to the side and he laughed lightly.

"Well... most of the time people just hand over the money and everything's fine. But, when they don't want to pay, or don't have the money, that's when I come in." He smirked and I crossed my arms.

"I still don't really understand…" I pouted and he smirked. "Is this your first time on Earth or something?" He laughed.

"Shut up!" I flushed, hating how transparent I was.

When we got to where we were supposed to meet Shizu-chan's boss, Tom. I introduced myself and we got to know each other a little before we walked a block or so down to where their first client was.

"Alright Shizuo. The usual… This guy can be a handful." Tom sighed and Shizuo nodded, going around to the back of the apartment complex. _The usual?..._ I thought in confusion and waited for either of them to return.

Only two minutes passed by before I heard a scream and a guy came flying out of the direction Shizuo was in. I stared in disbelief as Tom came walking around to me and sighed.

"He should've known better then to try and run… poor bastard." He laughed and I could see the man running our way with Shizuo hot on his trail. It wasn't long before a stop sign came flying and hit him dead center and he was out cold in a matter of seconds.

"Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid…" Shizuo muttered and crushed his cigarette while walking up to us. My jaw had dropped around the time the traffic sign came flying through the air and when Tom acted like this was a regular thing. Which was strange because according to him, it was. It's crazy to think that people would still try and run if they knew this would happen…

For the rest of the day, Shizu-chan was irritated and probably went through three whole packs of cigarettes before we came to our final client. _This must be exhausting to do this every day! Almost all of the clients they had today tried to make a run for it and Shizuo had to take care of them. _

"Same drill and then you're off for the rest of the day alright?" Tom said but Shizu-chan was already waiting around back for the guy to try and run. Yes try. Because Tom said that nobody has _ever_ escaped Shizuo. Especially on a day like this…

I decided to follow Shizu-chan around back to see him actually catch the guy, but when I got there, I didn't see Shizuo. I scanned the whole area but didn't see one trace of him. I don't exactly know why but… I started to panic. I looked around even more and got worried when 5 minutes passed, the eerie silence was eating away at me. I was too frantic to notice the shadowy figure approaching behind me and silently getting ready to attack.

A strong pair of hands wrapped around my neck as soon as I whirled around, pushing me against a tree. I coughed and gasped as this man held his hands tightly around my neck and looked around in panic. It looked like this bozo had been staying up night after night, worrying about something and he was in desperate need of a shower and shave. I glared at him and he smirked.

"Now don't make a sound and I'll think about not killing you shorty." He growled and I kicked him sharply where it counts, affectively making him release me and I ran.

"Shizu-chan! Oiiii! Shizu-cha-" I got tackled to the ground by the guy again and he took out a knife, holding it to my throat. I struggled some more but my legs were pinned and he was holding both of my arms above my head with his free hand.

"Now I might have to carve up that pretty face of yours…" He snickered and pressed it to my cheek. Small beads of blood drizzled down from a long, slow cut that went from my temple down to my jaw. I winced but shot him a glare while spitting in his face. He snarled and rose the knife, getting ready to strike and I immediately snapped my eyes shut.

I heard someone call out my name and a splitting pain go through my body before the weight of the man was gone and I felt numb all over. Confused, I creaked one eye open to see that the man was gone. I weakly looked around and finally saw where he went… face first into a tree. _Ah, Shizu-chan must have saved me.~_

I went to get up but found it was extremely difficult to move and my upper body was racked with pain. I sat up slowly and saw the knife lying on the ground, covered in blood.

_Shit._

I looked down to my chest and lifted up my shirt, automatically seeing a deep wound in my abdomen. I quickly put it back down and got up, shooting my hands in my pockets and kicking the knife away. I winced as more blood seeped out of my wound, but was glad to find that I was wearing a black shirt and that the sun was going down.

You couldn't even tell I was bleeding.

Shizuo came running up to me after he was done beating the shit out of that guy and looked me over thoroughly.

"Are you okay flea? I went around back to wait for the guy, but Tom texted me to come back around front to help him out! He darted past me and headed around back and then I heard you scream and I came back around here only to see him getting ready to cut you to pieces! I thought you were an angel! How do they expect you to kill me if you can't even defend yourself against a human? I still need you Izaya….Don't put yourself in stupid situations like that. " He yelled. "You aren't hurt are you?" He asked gently and I shook my head. _Better not let him know… I don't want to have to ask him for help. I don't want him to just rub it in my face again how a human beat me. _"I'm fine. Just one cut on my face but that'll heal in no time, why? Is Shizu-chan worried about me?" I smirked and he looked at me skeptically, ignoring my comment.

"You sure?" he asked and I nodded again, fighting the urge to hunch over and throw up.

"Let's go, ne? Tom said we could go after this guy right? My feet hurt~ Lets go home~" I whined and he sighed, taking out another cigarette and lighting it.

"Che- alright alright flea." He mumbled and we started the 30 minute walk back to his apartment.

I stumbled behind him and my breathing became ragged as the minutes passed by. I think my shirt was soaked with blood now but you still couldn't tell because it was even darker outside now and the street lights came on. He glanced over his shoulder at me and turned around, looking me over.

"Are you sure you're alright? You look pale…" He said and put a hand on my forehead.

"Yes Shizu-chan…. I'm fine…" I huffed and swatted his hand away. He growled at me as I started to walk again but my legs gave out from beneath me and the world seemed to stop for a moment. Shizuo caught me before I fell and he looked startled.

"Izaya? What's wrong?... Why is your shirt so-…" He took away his hand and found it was covered in blood.

_Crap._

"M'fine… Shizu-chan… Le'go…" I mumbled and tried to push away from him but he picked me up bridal style and rushed to his house. His heart was racing and I nuzzled into his chest, breathing in his scent. He smells strangely alluring and his warmth is so comforting. I feel very sleepy.

"Hang on Izaya! Don't go to sleep... I ca.. get h…elp- just d… go…t..sle..p.." His words started to fade in and out and my eyelids just started to close on their own.

_Sorry Shizu-chan, I never was good at following directions.._

Shizuo's POV-

"M'fine… Shizu-chan… Le'go…" He slurred and pushed against me weakly. I could see him shaking and he looks like he could pass out at any moment. I automatically picked him up bridal style and ran down the sidewalk, ignoring the stares and gasps from people around me. I glanced down at him and his eyes were fluttering closed and he nuzzled into my chest.

"Hang on Izaya! Don't go to sleep! I can get help- just don't go to sleep!..." I said in a panicked voice but his eyes had already closed and he went limp in my arms. I could feel my blood run cold and I ran even faster, knocking people over and barging in the door of my apartment complex. I ran up the stairs and quickly unlocked my door as I ran inside, immediately going to the bedroom.

_This is bad…._I thought worriedly as I peeled off his jacket and shirt. His chest was covered in blood and the deep stab wound in his abdomen was very apparent. _I can't call for help in time… They might be too late. I guess I have to-…._I stopped my thoughts because they only lead me to one option. _I'm going to regret this but- if it'll save Izaya I'll do it._ _Wait- why do I want to save him so bad? He was going to kill me right? So… why? I could just let him die…. But then I'd have to worry about my innocence again. They'd just said someone else after me, I'm sure…_

I towered over him and stared at his calm features, studying every inch of him. I seriously thought over just letting him die. _It would be pretty simple… right?_

"_Nice name~ Oh, I think I'll give you a nickname! Shizu-chan!"_ Che-…Stupid flea.

"_Thish ish awazing!" _He actually… looked pretty cute with all of that popcorn on his face. Wha- focus!

"_C-Calm down Shizu-chan… D-Don't take it out on me… I was assigned this mission. I didn't choose it, I only agreed."_…..This is….

"_Ne Shizu-chan? I want to come to work with you!"_

"_Shit…. Alright come on. I'm going to be late so get your shoes on flea."_

All of this is my fault…

I lean closer to him and my lips ghost over his and I could already start to feel my energy leaving me_. I'm giving Izaya my energy… It'll make him get better faster and probably save his life…. But, the downside? I'm already weaker than normal and at this rate, I'll probably be unconscious for around a week. I just- want to make it up to him..It's not his fault he was assigned to killing me… Even though that sounds kinda weird._

I continued kissing Izaya and glanced down, watching his wound close up on its own, the color returning to his cheeks. I pulled away and shook his shoulder slightly.

"Izaya-kun… Oi, Izaya-kun!" I said and he mumbled something inaudible before opening his eyes slowly. I was relieved to see he was awake and I hugged him tightly.

"Shizu…chan?..." He asked and put his arms around me in a weak attempt to hug me back.

"Izaya…. Y-You cause a lot of problems….You know that?" I breathed and released him.

"I'm… alive?..." he asked.

"Stupid…..Why didn't you just say something? Tch…Idiot flea…Anyway, you're thirsty right? I'll get you some water." I said and stood up. I instantly doubled over and used the bed for support, black specks clouding my vision.

"Shizu-chan? A-Are you okay?" He said and tried to get up but winced and laid back down in defeat.

"Y-Yeah… just a headache…" I said reassuringly as I turned around, walking slowly to the kitchen and getting him a glass of water.

Once I got into the kitchen I leaned against the counter for support as my legs refused to move_. Just from that small kiss, I gave him a lot of energy. I feel like I had a hangover and then went to an amusement park to ride all the rides in one day._ I sighed and willed myself to go back to the room and handed Izaya the water. He thanked me and gulped it down greedily. I chuckled and sat on the edge of the bed, watching his features soften.

"So… how am I still alive?" He questioned and I looked down, averting my gaze.

"I just gave you a little of my energy so you could heal faster. No big deal." I mumbled and felt very sleepy all of a sudden, but focused on staying awake.

"E-Eh? Really?... W-well… thank you very much Shizu-chan…. I owe you one." He smirked and I nodded.

"Just… prove I'm innocent like you said you would..-" I breathed out, suddenly remembering one very important thing. He looked at me curiously before I tore off the covers and picked him up bridal style again.

"E-Eh? Sh-Shizu-chan! What are you doing?" He asked and flailed around in my grasp.

"You need a bath." I said with a smirk and his face grew red.

"N-No I don't! Baka! You Neanderthal! Put me down!" He said and tried to break free. I walked into the bathroom and set him down on the edge of the tub, closing the door and locking it.

"There. You're down." I smirked again and he growled.

"Grhhh! Well if I'm going to take a bath, Shizu-chan has to leave!" He pouted and I shook my head.

"Nope. You're too weak to even stand up on your own, let alone bathe yourself." I stated and he scowled, knowing exactly what I was talking about.

"Shut u-up…" He whined and I laughed, going past him and getting the water ready. Once it was warm enough I helped him slip off his pants- since his shirt had already been taken off- and he made me turn around so he could take off his underwear. I laughed inwardly at this because of how cute he acts when he's embarrassed, but when he was done and in the water he tugged on my sleeve and I turned around.

"I-I can really bathe myself you know…" he tried one last time but I smiled and shook my head.

"Come on now Izaya-kun… don't make this any harder than it has to be." He blushed and looked away, sighing in defeat. I took a step forward and then doubled over again, holding my head while using the bath tub for support.

"Shizu-chan? Are you sure you're okay? Please tell me what's wrong?" he asked worriedly and I kneeled down, trying to shake it off. _I think the side effects are going to come in flashes…. They come and go randomly but each time they stay for a longer period of time. Gahh… I'll be out in no time if this keeps up._

"It nothing… I'm just almost out of energy." I sighed and sat against the wall.

"A-Almost out? I don't understand… Don't you have a lot of energy?"

"Well… no. My intake of souls is higher, which means I go through energy more quickly. So…. I haven't been able to obtain any energy for about three weeks, so I'm already low. Plus the energy I gave you… So I'm pretty weak right now to tell you the truth." I finished and his eyes widened.

"But what's going to happen if you run out?" He asked curiously.

"I revert back to my demon form and then…. I die." His face turned almost ghost white as I finished my sentence and he held out his hand. I looked at him questionably and he blushed.

"Get in…" He said shyly and I raised an eyebrow.

"Eh?.. but-"

"Now Heiwajima!" He snapped and I raised my eyebrows, sighing for the millionth time today while getting up. I stripped down to nothing and paused before getting in the tub with him, shifting around and feeling relieved that this tub is pretty big compared to the rest of my place.

He was sitting across from me and the only problem with the way we were sitting was the fact he was basically sitting on my lap. I gulped and tried to keep my cool as he scooted closer.

"U-Uh… Izaya-kun… Could you not do that?" I asked as his bangs hid his eyes.

"Do what?" He asked in a mocking tone and inched ever so closer.

"Th-That… don't get so close to me… " I mumbled and his face got a shade of red.

"What… do you have to do… to get energy?" He asked shyly and I could tell he was almost forcing himself to keep talking.

"Eh?... Izaya I don't think-"

"Take energy from me Shizu-chan." He said and I looked at him with wide eyes.

"What? Izaya you're too weak and I wouldn't be able to get that much from you without killing you…" I said and he looked down.

"L-Look….I-I don't like owing demons…" He admitted finally and I ran my hand through my wet hair.

"Please Shizuo… it's my honor on the line… as an Angel. Please teach me how to give you energy! I don't know anything about this sort of thing… s-so i-it's the least you can do for me…" He crossed his arms and pouted, puffing out his cheeks and trying to hide the blush that went all the way up to his ears. I stared at him for a moment before smiling softly. _After all of this he still wants to help me? How did we go from enemies to-…. This. Acting so friendly… _I thought over everything and realized that I never really saw him as a true enemy… It was… odd. _I still owe him for all of this. Even though he says he owes me, I still feel guilty about all of this…_

I smiled sadly to myself and looked up at him. He was really trying hard to make me better… even though it was already too late. He didn't need to know that though.

I leaned forward and brought him closer to me, having him basically straddle my lap. To say he was surprised was an understatement and he jumped and blushed terribly at our close proximity. The fact that we were both naked and wet in a bath tub just made him even more embarrassed.

"Sh-Shizu-chan?..." he whimpered and I kissed his chest. He jumped again and pulled away slightly at my touches, splashing water everywhere.

"You said you wanted to learn right? You want to make me a little better, even though there might be no help for me?" I questioned and he paused, nodding slightly and looking away.

"Alright… so, gimmie' ur hand…" _I'm already starting to lose it… I'll just take enough energy to stay conscience until we go to bed. That's about all he's got anyway…_

He shakily gave me his hand and I guided it towards his member, making him wrap around it underneath the warm water. He instantly gave out a small mewl at the feeling and I was really starting to wish he had more energy… _Some other day perhaps._

"Good. Now, have you ever played with yourself before?" I asked and his face became redder.

"Pl-Played with?... I-I don't k-know…" he stuttered and I rolled my eyes, thinking about all the delicious things I could do with him on a rainy day… _Gah! Focus!_

"Alright well…." I paused and kept his hand in place while leaning towards his ear, "Rub it up and down… like this." I whispered seductively and he shivered, following my instructions while my hand guided him somewhat.

"Mhhnn… Uaahh..." He moaned as his length grew hard. "I-It feels… weird.. nuuhh…r-really good…" he breathed and I chuckled slightly.

"That's why it's called pleasure…. It's supposed to feel good." I said I guided his fingers towards the tip, making him feel around, watching as he gave out a particularly loud moan.

"A-Ahhh… I-It's so good.." He said and rested his head on my shoulder.

This entire scene was a bit too much for me, and I found myself becoming hard as well. I watched as I let his hands go and he pumped up and down out of his own free will. I could feel his breath hot on my shoulder and I knew he was getting close. I changed our positions so we were even closer, taking both of our lengths in hand and squeezing slightly and pumping them together.

"Nuhh! Sh-Shizu-chan… Ahh…I-I feel something…b-building… i-inside…" he panted, noticing I was close too.

"That's g-good… That's means th-that your- Uhhn! …almost there…" I breathed and his breath hitched.

"Ahhh! Sh-Shizu-chan! I-I…" He didn't finish as he came all over both our chests. I allowed him to ride out his orgasm along with getting to the peak of mine and I came not to long after him. We both panted as he held onto me weakly, shivering and his heart racing.

"Th-That was… r-really good…" He managed to say and I smirked weakly.

"You think so?... Good. That's called masturbation." I said bluntly and his face flushed a shade darker- if that's possible.

"O-Oh… I-I see… did y-you get energy?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yeah. Taking energy is painless. Yours tastes delicious by the way~" I purred in his ear. He jumped and splashed water in my face and I laughed while he pouted some more.

We finished our bath and got dressed. He had to wear my clothes because his were dirty, so they were a size too big, he looked so cute. I could feel my energy slowly dropping again and as I started heading out to the living room, surprised to see Izaya holding me by my sleeve.

"Ne….Shizu-chan? I know you said this was your only rule but, c-could you sleep with me tonight? I-I feel kind of cold…" he said and shivered. I smirked and nodded, crawling underneath the covers with him and instantly feeling exhaustion sweep over me._ I can't do anything to him now… even in my sleep._ I wrapped my arms around him with no protest coming from the other and felt Izaya curl into me slightly. After that, I finally fell asleep.

_Blah! Done! Well, Until chapter 4, you won't know what happens so Shizu-chan! Hahahahahaha lots and lots of reviews might make me update faster though…_


	4. Psyche and Tsugaru

_Herp Derp! XD No reviews for last chapter? Shame! It's probably my fault though^^; Bad writing does that to people^^; hopefully I'll get more review out of this one! Loving the adds though^^  
_

Chapter 4-

Izaya's POV-

It was early in the morning when I started to wake up. The sun shining in from the windows shone brightly on my eyes, which caused me to cover them with my hand. I groaned and turned over on my stomach and sighed. I was trying remember what happened last night when it hit me.

_Me and Shizu-chan… I-I did- _My face flushed and I shivered. _I-I can't believe I let him do that… Why did I even want to help him get better in the first place!_

I started to remember all of the things we did in the bath tub almost vividly and I gave my cheek a good slap. It hurt, but it got me to focus.

I turned over to see Shizuo sleeping soundly next to me and I smiled warmly. _He looks really peaceful when he's sleeping and not being a perverted brute~_ I laughed and nudged his shoulder.

"Ne Shizu-chan~ Wake up you protozoan~" I called but he remained still. "Shizuuuu-chaaannn~ Get up nooowwwww~…." I whined while shaking his shoulders but he still didn't wake up. _That's weird…_

"Oi Shizu-" I froze as I felt his forehead- ice cold. I tried pulling him out of bed but he still wouldn't move. I started to panic.

"Shizu-chan? Th-This isn't funny…. W-Wake up…" I pleaded quietly but he still remained motionless.

_Did he give me too much energy?... Or was he so low that even a small amount taken away would do this?... B-But I gave some back to him last night. Did I not have enough? Did he even take that much?... I don't understand what's wrong with him. What if he's telling the truth about the whole energy thing and his innocence? He's still alive, but he's not waking up…Tch…Why am I so worried? _

As I was thinking the seemingly lifeless blond beside me began to stir. His eyes opened slowly and he sat up, pretty much scaring the crap out of me."Sh-Shizu-chan? Y-Your okay?" I asked in surprise and he tilted his head, looking at me in confusion.

"Shizu-chan?... Who's that? Wait- do you mean Shizuo?" He questioned and now it was my turn to be confused.

"B-But I call you Shizu-chan all the time… Come on don't play around with me Shi-"

"I'm not Shizuo. I'm Tsugaru." He informed me politely.

My jaw dropped. "T-Tsugaru?... But- Wha- That sounds familiar though…" I thought out loud and he chuckled.

"It should if you know Shizuo. I am Shizuo's first lifetime, pleased to meet you." He said and smiled warmly at me. _Ah…. Now I see where he gets the handsome smile from…_ I thought and nodded.

"I'm Izaya..." I stated awkwardly and watched as he got up, stretching and running his hand through his hair.

I looked him over and nothing seemed to be too different from Shizuo except for his attitude. _Oh- wait, his eyes… Didn't Shizu-chan's used to be a caramel color?_ _Tsugaru's seem to be some sort of a deep blue._

"Shizuo must've gotten himself into a real pinch if his old lifetime can take over…" He sighed and went to the closet, rummaging around in the back where four different colored boxes were on the floor.

"What do you mean?" I asked thoughtfully as he pulled out a blue box about the size of a suitcase.

"Well…. We demons can go into a sort of 'hibernation' if we get too low on life energy. Sometimes their past life's can take control and collect energy for them again so they can get better. Only in serious situations though…. That's why I say this is bad." He said sadly and walked into the bathroom with the box.

"Oh… S-So is Shizu-chan going to be alright?" I asked and waited from him to come back out. When he did, he was dressed in a white and blue kimono with the blue coating the edges. I gawked at him and marveled to see 'Shizuo' in anything but his bartender's outfit.

"Yes, but only if we get energy back for him." He stated and I met his gaze with mine.

"We?"

"Well, I and the rest of his past lives." He corrected and I sighed. "But," He paused and I focused my attention back on him. "I sense he has already taken energy from you. Quite recently in fact." He smirked and I blushed at the thought.

"Y-Yeah… B-But there's no way I'm doing it again!" I pouted in embarrassment and he laughed, walking over to me and sitting next to me on the bed.

"I don't think you're going to have an option…" He said regretfully and my eyes widened.

"What!" I said, but he shook his head.

"I'm not trying to force you or freak you out, but you are his destined mate." He informed me and I laughed.

"Wh-What? A-Are you serious?" I giggled and he smiled.

"In all honesty, yes. I can feel the bond between you two already forming. You two were destined to be together. His body only wants your energy- not someone else's." He informed me.

"H-How can you be saying all of this? How do you know?" I questioned angrily.

"He and I are the same. I can feel the bond between you two, and also the bond between a person who resonates inside of you. There is no doubt. Even before you two became blood bonded the bond was there." I sat quietly and thought over everything. Then, I piped up.

"So… Since were bonded… Shizu-chan won't get better unless he has my energy?" I asked hesitantly and he nodded.

"He would- but it would take well over 40 people to make him better instead of 4 nights with you." I ran my fingers through my hair while trying to hide the blush that spread widely across my face. _I'm Shizu-chan's only hope now, ne? I don't necessarily believe the bonding crap- but…I can't exactly get rid of this bond me and Shizu-chan have if he's dead…_

"What do we do?..." I asked in defeat.

"Well, for the next four nights his different lives will take over. So, It will go me, Delic, Tsuki, and Haruko." He stated. "We are all bonded to each other, so I will use a spell that can bring out your past lives." My eyes widened.

"Y-You can do that?" I asked in surprise and he chuckled.

"Yes yes… Now, what is the name or your first lifetime?"

"Psyche." He nodded and closed his eyes. A strange golden colored magic interlaced his fingers and he looked back up at me.

"When you awake in the morning, you will be yourself. But for today, you will be Psyche." I nodded and he gently touched my forehead. Then, everything went black.

Tsugaru's POV-

I caught Izaya as he fell and placed his body underneath the covers in the bed. He looks very cute when he's sleeping… vulnerable. I can see why Shizuo didn't want to be near him while he's sleeping.

I walked out of the room and into the kitchen, getting a tea pot and filling it with water and tea leaves. I flicked on the switch on the stove and waited for the water to boil. I know how to do a lot of new things compared to my old life- Shizuo taught me. Well, I learned how to do different things through Shizuo's eyes as time went on.

I am very different compared to the 'me' now, or Shizuo. I am calm, peaceful, never seem to get mad, and always have good manners. My power is nature or the earth. When you first start out as a demon, you always get a main power that is unrivaled to your others. So in other words, your first power is your best. I've helped Shizuo out in a lot of situations but there is a limit to every power on earth and they can only be used for a certain period of time. Some people can only use their powers once every 2 years.

I could hear the pot whistle and I turned off the stove, pouring the tea into two cups and getting out the sugar. I always need a lot of sugar with my tea. Always. I put 6 sugar cubes into the tea and stirred it around, smiling and bringing the sweet concoction to my lips. I sipped it gingerly before hearing some noise coming from the bedroom. _Ah… Psyche must be awake._ I thought and walked to the bedroom.

"Hello?" I called and then I heard a 'thud'. I hurried into the room and found the raven rubbing his butt on the floor. I chuckled and held out my hand to him.

"Here, let me help?" I asked and he nodded happily and took my hand. I pulled him up to his feet and realized he had made quite the costume change. He was wearing pink headphones and a white jacket. His pants were white and the buttons on his jacket were pink too along with his eyes. He smiled widely at me and bowed.

"Hello~ My name is Psyche! But you probably already know that huh, Tsugaru?" He said and I rubbed the back of my head while smiling warmly back at him.

"Yes. Pleased to finally meet y-" I stopped as he stood up on his tip toes in front of me. My eyes widened as he kissed me gently on the lips. I could feel the heat start to rise to me cheeks. He pulled away and laughed at my confused face.

"Your smile is very handsome! I like kissing Tsu-chan~" He chirped happily and twirled around. I covered my mouth with my hand and looked away. _H-His energy…. I-Its so good._ I thought frantically and tried to get myself under control.

"T-Tsu-chan?" I questioned nervously.

"Yup! I give everybody nicknames! I even helped Iza-chan give Shizu-chan his nickname- even though he didn't know it…" He pouted and I laughed at his puffed out cheeks.

"Have you been effecting Izaya-kun a lot lately?" I asked and he beamed.

"Yes! I've been having him act cuter around Shizu-chan! They need to be together!" He insisted and I smiled, motioning him to the kitchen and he followed me.

"I see…. I understand what you're talking about." I said and paused while handing him his tea. "Psyche-kun? Why did you kiss me?" I asked and he looked away in embarrassment.

"B-Because Tsu-chan is very nice looking… and gentle… a-and I just wanted to see how it felt since Iza-chan liked it so much when Shizu-chan did it…." And as soon as he finished he bolted off to the living room and I laughed, holding my sides. _He's so adorable! Hmmm… I wonder-_

"Ne, Psyche-kun? Have you ever been to the amusement park?" I asked and he looked up from the couch in curiosity.

"What's that?" He asked and I smiled warmly.

"It's a very fun place. You get to ride rides and eat yummy food~" I taunted and he practically jumped out of his seat.

"I want to go!"He yelled excitedly and ran over to me.

"Come on then, let's go." I lead him out the door and out to the amusement park. _Today will be a fun day. Forgive me Shizuo… I'll be using your money._

Psyche's POV-

"I get to go the amusement park with Tsu-chan!~" I squealed excitedly and skipped next to him.

"Calm down, calm down." He smiled and patted me on the head. I took his hand and held it tightly, giggling and swinging it back and forth. I could see his face get slightly pink but that's the cute part about Tsu-chan, he's such a gentlemen~

I've always found just about everything cute though since I first started out as an Angel. I always laugh and smile and think everything is amazing- because it is! My power is ice and even though I may look like a bubble head, I can get what I want when I need to~

"I can't wait Tsu-chan!~ When are we going to get there?" I asked and he flipped out his cell phone.

"Umm… In about 5 minutes. We don't live very far from the amusement park so that's why were walking." I squealed again and held his hand tighter. _This is going to be so much fun! I've never done anything like this before!_

"Ah. Psyche-kun. Look at that." He pointed in the direction of a big, spinning, colorful wheel and I gasped.

"What's that?" I asked in amazement and he laughed.

"That's the fairs wheel. When you ride it you can see really high in the air." I giggled happily and we got our tickets. When we walked in my eyes widened and I had a smile so big my face started to hurt. There are so many cool things here! There are booths with food on them, rides, prizes, toys, everything! I tugged on his kimono sleeve and pointed at the tea cup looking ride.

"I wanna ride that one first!~" I jumped up and down and he smiled at me again.

"Sure, let's go." I giggled again as we got to be the first ones in line and I picked out the pink tea cup. We sat across from each other as other people got on and then, the ride started up! We were spinning around and around! It was so much fun! But, as I looked to the other tea cups, I saw that our tea cup wasn't going as fast as the theirs…

"Tsu-chan~ Can we make it spin faster?" I asked and he nodded, grabbing onto the wheel looking thing in the middle and he started spinning it. I instantly screamed in happiness and laughed like a 3 year old, putting my hands in the air as our tea cup spun faster. As soon as we got off I started looking for another ride.

"Let's ride that one next!" I said and pointed at a ride that was called 'The Dragon'. It was a big roller coaster with two loops in it! It looks so cool! When I looked back at Tsu-chan though he looked like he had seen a ghost.

"A-Are you sure Psyche-kun?..." He asked and I nodded excitedly.

"Yes yes! But, what's wrong Tsu-chan? You look scared~" I giggled and he looked away.

"I-I'm not! Well… M-Maybe a little…" He smiled weakly and I grabbed his hand, dragging him to the ride.

"Don't worry Tsu-chan~ Everything's going to be fine! Let's just have some fun!~" He tried to protest but we were already in line and about to get on. Win for me~

As soon as we got strapped in I held Tsu-chan's hand and he was shaking a little. He still gave me a reassuring smile though and I smiled back, getting ready for the ride. As soon as it started moving I started giggling and kicking my feet. Tsu-chan tensed up a bit as we got to a big hill and I smiled.

"It's okay Tsu-chan~ It's only a ride~" I reassured him and he nodded, trying to be strong for me. I laughed and we got to the top of the hill there was a huge drop!

We raced down the hill and went straight into the loopy loops, going upside down and the racing over little hills and through a spiral thing. I was laughing the whole time and had my hands in the air while poor Tsu-chan looked kinda scared. It was so fun though and I wanted to go again, but I figured I shouldn't be that mean to Tsu-chan~

"Wow!~ That was a blast!" I squealed and he smiled weakly.

"Kind of… but, if I had the choice I wouldn't do it again…" He sighed in defeat and I laughed.

"Hahaha sorry Tsu-chan~ Let's go on a different ride? No more roller coasters?" I asked.

"Agreed." He nodded and I dragged him onto more rides. It went on like this all day. We ate this fluffy stuff called cotton candy, it was amazing! It melted in my mouth! I got embarrassed by Tsu-chan though because he licked some cotton candy off my face. _B-Baka Tsu-chan!_

It was getting dark and the lights started coming on for the rides and everything looked so pretty! Tsu-chan won me a big pink teddy bear and it's fur was so soft~ I held it the whole time~ I swear- I think the amusement park is my most favorite place on earth!

"Alright… We've gone on almost every ride here. Are you ready for one last one?" He asked and I cocked my head to the side.

"Which one?" I questioned and he smiled warmly again, pointing to the fairs wheel which was lit up brightly with colorful lights. I smiled widely and nodded, walking with him to get in line. I looked up at it and giggled at how high it was. I looked over at Tsu-chan when we got on and he looked… stunning. We were sitting right next to each other and he was looking out over the park.

All of the lights from below outlined his features and made his hair seem golden. He turned back around to me and smiled that smile. _Man, I can't get over his smile… he always give me such welcoming smiles. No matter how stupid I act. No matter what I do to him…. He always just, smiles._ I blushed slightly and smiled back, looking out over the edge with him. My eyes lit up at how everything seemed so small and I scooted closer to him.

"Psyche-kun? Umm… could you get just a little closer?" He mumbled suddenly and my blush grew a little more, nodding and getting closer. He leaned forward as we got to the very top of the fairs wheel and kissed me. His lips were so soft, like feathers. I closed my eyes and kissed him back, feeling his warm lips push closer to mine and he snaked his hand around my waist. I shivered at the feeling and I could feel him smirk into the kiss. _I know what he's thinking! Baka Tsu-chan! I'm not cute! Grrh- O-Oh… I-I feel weird…_

He pulled away and caressed my face as I was trying to identify this feeling and the fairs wheel stopped for a bit. I looked him in the eyes and blushed as he brought our faces closer once again and whispered for me to open my mouth a little. I did as I was told and then felt his tongue slip past my teeth. I moaned slightly as his wet muscle explored around and claimed every inch of my mouth as his own. He pulled us even closer together by squeezing my waist to his and I was forced to put my arms behind his neck.

I moaned again and tried to copy his movements by pushing my tongue into his mouth and he tensed. It was my turn to smirk and I kissed him back with more force and he groaned, entangling our lips together and kissing me like before.

"T-Tsu-chan…" I breathed. We both needed a good breath of air so we pulled away and I panted slightly, wiping my lips. He smiled warmly at me and my face heated up again.

We held hands the rest of the ride and kissed occasionally when we came back around to the top. When the ride was over, we walked back home and crawled underneath the covers together. I had my teddy bear cuddled into my chest and Tsu-chan was holding me to his chest. I smiled and breathed in his scent as sleep started to consume me and I sighed happily.

"I-I…. I love you… Psyche-kun…" He mumbled in my ear and my body tensed up. I curled into him even more and refused to show my face- since it was probably very red.

"I l-love you too… T-Tsu-chan…" _Love feels very… happy. Hehe, I like love~_

_I love fluffy stuff^^ these two are perfect for it! Hoped you thought it wasn't too bad and next chapter will be a blast! Don't miss it!  
_


	5. Delic and Hibiya

_Herp Derp! XD HOLY FUDGE MONKEYS! I g-got I lot of reviews for last chapter! T^T You all are sooooo nice for reviewing! The next day I got like- 20 emails! In all they were mostly reviews and follows XD I'm so happy! And for the questions about my new OC pairing and not using Sakuraya and Shitzuo is because I don't really like them all too much to be honest^^; If you think about it, in my story it would be like having a polite servant Delic, to a shy Hibiya. Plus I don't know very much about the pairing and don't want to chance it and ruin it. SO, I'm using my own pairing because I thought it would be interesting. I'll give you more details about Haruko(Shizuo) and Kanashii(Izaya) when their turn arrives in chapter 7. Gah- sorry for the ramble! Enjoy DelHibi!(my fav of the pairings)_

Chapter 5-

Izaya's POV-

When I woke up it was very warm. I creaked open my eyes and found there was a pink thing in my face. _Pink?..._ I focused in on the object and realized it was a pink teddy bear. _Psyche…_ I thought wearily and noticed I was still wearing his white and pink get-up with his pink headphones. _How the fuck did he even get these anyway? Oh… right. He used the warp spell. _I sighed and rubbed my temples, not noticing the strange presence above me.

I started to remember everything from yesterday and I wanted to kill myself for acting so happy all the time… Even though I no control over it, but still. I remember everything like it was me instead of Psyche. _I-Including those kisses on the fairs wheel… Th-That will never be talked about ever again!_ I shook my head and tried to sit up but realized there was someone on top of me._ What the hell? _My eyes snapped open to see a smirking Shizuo with an outfit similar to mine. _Wait…so that means…. This isn't Shizu-chan…. _

"Who are you?" I asked in confusion and his smirk grew wider.

"Delic. Pleased to meat you sweet thing~" He purred in my ear and my eyes widened.

"E-Excuse me? D-Don't do that! Get off!" I yelled and he laughed, nibbling on my ear.

"Why not? You're really cute this way." He insisted and I tried to curl up.

"O-Oi! I-I'm Izaya! Just wait a second you brute!"I said finally and he scowled.

"Oh… Izaya huh? " He huffed and I nodded, making him release me and he stood up. "Lemme' see you're second life." He commanded and I brushed myself off.

"You really are a pervert huh?" I muttered and he nodded.

"Yeah yeah. But, if you don't let me bring out 'ur second life soon I'll have to fuck you right here and now." He said shamelessly and I tensed up. _No shame…. Sh-Shizu-chan gets that from Delic… among other things as well…_

"A-Alright just- shut up already…" I pouted and he smirked, walking up to me.

"I'll make sure to have lots and lots of fun with 'ur second life." He smirked and I smirked back at him.

"If you can~" I taunted and he looked at me in confusion.

"Eh?" He questioned and I laughed.

"Hibiya is a handful." He snorted at me and flicked my forehead suddenly, sending me into black darkness_. I feel lonely when I'm here…. I almost miss Shizu-chan…_

Delic's POV-

_Stupid smartass raven_. I thought while catching him and setting him on the bed. _I always get what I want. No matter who it is._ I glared at his motionless body and figured I'd wait in the other room for him to wake up 'cuz I didn't want to just stand around and stare. I twirled the cord of my pink headphones with my finger and took out my iPod. I changed it to the song 'It's war' By MBLAQ. Hey, even though I'm Japanese I like k-pop. This group is really good and I listen to pretty much all of their songs.

I took a seat on the couch and tapped my foot impatiently as I waited. The song changed from MBLAQ to 'In Heaven' By JYJ and I sang along to it. This song is pretty sad, but it's really sweet at the same time. It's beautiful.

"Saranghae nol Saranghae~ Han madi boyojul sunun omni~ Saranghae nol Saranghae~ Tto dashi saranghae jugenni~ " I sang with my eyes closed and finished off the song. When I opened them again I jumped to see the raven standing in front of me with a blush on his face.

"Wh-What?" I asked and looked him over. He was wearing a golden cape with a matching crown and a white shirt. He had puffy looking white shorts and striped leggings accompanied with white boots and gloves to complete the look. He looked like royalty.

"Y-Your singing, commoner… I-Its very pretty…. I command you to tell me what you were singing!" He exclaimed and tried to look tough.

"Why do you want to know?" I snapped and he crossed his arms.

"Because I commanded you too! I am Prince Hibiya! You have to do as I say!" He protested and I laughed.

"Riiiiggghhhtt…. Well, I'm Delic. And if you wanted to know what I was singing, you have to ask nicely." I teased and he looked awestruck. "That's means you can't call me 'commoner'." I added and he shook his head.

"It is below a prince to ask!" he insisted and I sighed.

"Fine whatever…. It went like this. 'I love you, I love you~ Can't you show me that one word?~ I love you, I love you~ Would you love me again?~'" I finished and he got a blush on his face again.

"What?..." I asked and raised my eyebrow.

"N-Nothing! D-Don't look at your prince like that!" He commanded again and I got up, staring him in the face and smirking.

"Oh? Like what?" I whispered in his ear and he jumped.

"Wh-What are you doing commoner?" He said frantically and I pushed him against the wall.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I breathed as I nibbled and sucked along his neck. He gasped and tried pushing me off, tugging and pulling at my jacket.

"S-Stop! P-Prince's do not do this sort of thing!" He protested and I smirked, bringing our lips together, ignoring his struggles. He froze for a moment before he actually registered what was going on and his face heated up. As soon as he tried talking again I forced my tongue past his lips and he let out a muffled moan. I was about to let my hands wander before he suddenly bit my tongue and I pulled away, hand over my mouth.

"Wh-What the-" I muffled and he didn't look at me. He clenched his fists and hung his head so his eyes were covered with his bangs. He stormed out the door with a bright blush on his face and I sighed. _Opps…. This can't be good. _

I raced after him down the sidewalk and even though he was small, he could run fast. I pushed by people, knocking some over. He didn't look back at me and I was losing ground- seeing as that he could get past people much easier than I can. Eventually, I lost sight of him in the crowd.

_Fuck._

I looked all over but I couldn't see him anywhere.

"Damn it…. What am I supposed to do now?" I pinched the bridge of my nose and looked down. I tried thinking over all the things I could do to find him again but nothing came to mind. I reached in my pocket and took out Shizuo's cell phone. _Crap…. It's already 1:00 in the afternoon…. We don't have that much time left… I have to find him before-_ I stopped in mid thought when I saw something gold on the ground. _Hibiya…_

I ran up to it and picked it up, realizing automatically that it was his golden crown._ Well…. If he's 'oh so princely' he would never drop this thing by accident…_ I pondered and stood up, looking around some more. I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach as I realized where the crown was.

At the foot of an alley way.

I glared at the crown and sighed for the one hundredth time today and closed my eyes. I focused on the energy from the crown and tried to match it with anything around me. My power is tracking. So long as I have an object to go by, I can track anything. The only problem is it only lasts for about an hour or so before it wears off and I can't use it again for the next 24 hrs.

When I felt I had memorized the energy's aura I opened my eyes again. I almost jumped at the difference in my vision since I haven't used this technique in over 400 years. Shizuo is well over 400 years old but, I don't think I should specify what age he is. He would get mad at me…

My vision was in all negative colors. Blues were orange, white was black and vise versa. (If you all are gamers or play Assassin's Creed you'll know what I'm talking about) The only thing that stood out was gold foot prints. I smirked to myself as I realized he was indeed here, but not for long. There's a lot of skid marks and sighs of a struggle from inside the alleyway and my smirk faded.

_He was taken?_

After that there were only very faint traces of his foot prints and then they disappear, changing into tire tracks. I flagged down a taxi and told him I'd tell him where to go after handing him a large amount of money. He nodded and followed my directions perfectly until I told him to stop after about 45 minutes of driving aimlessly and I thanked him before getting out. The tire tracks stopped here.

I was in front of a rundown looking building and the foot prints resumed, heading inside. I cautiously sneaked inside and continued following the footprints. It was really dark inside so in my eyes it looked like blinding white except for the light coming in from the windows which looked black. _Man this is weird…._ I deactivated my tracking sight when I heard noise coming from the room ahead of me.

"Le'go of me you commoners'! N-No!" I heard someone yell and I knew instantly it was Hibiya. I sneaked closer to the door and peaked in just enough so I could see what was happening. _N-No way…_

There were five guys in the room with Hibiya and two were holding him down. One was holding his legs while the other was holding the rest of his body down. He had his hands bound and he looked absolutely- terrified. I looked around more and realized that his pants were pulled down… and his shirt was lifted up…

"S-Stop you beasts!" He shouted and struggled.

"Heh, like hell we would. Not after the show you're putting on for us." One guy snorted and took his shirt off.

_That's. It. _

I felt rage boiling up inside me and I held my fists so tight my knuckles turned white with the lack of blood flow. I walked straight up to the guy and tapped on his shoulder. He spun around and I knocked him out cold, on his ass, before he could even say, 'What the hell'. The other guys turned toward me and grabbed anything they could find, charging at me while one still kept his hold on Hibiya. I growled and felt my eyes go crimson as all of the guys dropped in an instant. I'm good at fighting. We can just go with that.

Hibiya stared at me with wide eyes full of fear as the guys holding him held a gun to his head.

"B-Back up or he dies!" He shrieked and I growled once again, backing up as he told me to. He stood both of them up and pressed the gun closer to his head. "Now don't try anything! Got it?" he yelled and I held my hands up as he pointed it at me now. His hand then snaked into Hibiya's underwear and he groped him mercilessly. I felt my anger spark again and I stepped forward, but he pointed it as Hibiya's head again and smirked.

"Y-You bastard…" Hibiya breathed as his breath hitched and he bit his lip._ They drugged him?... _ I thought in anger as the man looked down at Hibiya, taking in the scene before him. I took my chances and bolted straight for him. To say he looked shocked was an understatement as I twisted the gun out of his grasp. He stumbled backwards while letting go of Hibiya and I caught him. He instantly whimpered and curled into me as I held the gun to the guy's forehead.

"Get out of my sight before I blow you to pieces you sicko." I snarled with my eyes a threatening color of red and watched as he darted out of the room. I set the gun down after I was sure it was safe and I held Hibiya closely to my chest. He and I both calmed down a little and I looked into his teary golden eyes.

"Shh…. It's okay now Hibiya… everything's fine…" I soothed to him and he shook.

"D-Delic…. Oh Delic…." He sniffled and I pulled him back into my chest.

"Let's go home now okay?" I said and helped him get his clothes on.

He held onto me tightly the whole taxi ride home and I had to carry him inside when we got there. I walked straight into the bed room and set him gently on the bed.

"Here… Stay here for a minute while I get you a glass of water okay?" I said and went to leave but he wouldn't let go of me. "Hibiya?..." I questioned and he looked down.

"Don't….. l-leave me…." He pleaded and I sighed.

"I'm just going to the kitchen Hibiya, I'll be right ba-"

"No!" He shouted and looked up at me. His eyes were full of tears. "You are my knight! I command you not to leave my side!" He finished and I raised my eyebrow.

"Knight?... Me?" I asked and he nodded. I smiled and sat down, looking him in the eyes.

"I thought I was a commoner?" I teased and he looked away again.

"W-Well now you are my knight. S-So you have to do as I say…." He mumbled and blushed.

"Is that right?" I smirked and he shifted uncomfortably. I looked at him confusion until I realized his source of discomfort. The certain tightness in his pants. "Hibiya… did they give you anything?"

He nods.

I moved closer to him and breathed down his neck. He shivered and looked up at me warily, his bright eyes pouring into mine.

"I can help you with that… Hibiya-_sama_." I smirked and he nodded, tugging on my jacket sleeve. He wanted it off. I gladly obeyed him and took off my jacket along with my shoes and headphones. I pushed him on his back onto the bed and unzipped the zipper on his pants, instantly freeing up his arousal a little. I palmed it through his underwear while sliding up his shirt and sucking on his pert nipple. He moaned and entangled his fingers in my hair as I licked and nibbled along his collar bone, marking him as my own.

"D-Delic…. H-Hurry…" He pleaded. I growled predatorily and lip locked with him, instantly devouring his mouth and roaming around. This time, he didn't bite me. Our tongues fought for dominance and I won as he retreated his tongue to moan loudly into the kiss. I pulled away finally and snaked down to his underwear, taking in the sight of his member leaking through.

I pulled down his wet underwear and sent them to the floor along with his pants. He shivered as the cold air made its way to him and he looked at me with pleading, lustful eyes. I nodded to his silent command and took his length in my mouth, hearing him moan loudly and cry out my name. I began sucking softly and rubbing what I didn't have in my mouth with my hand. He bucked his hips up into my mouth and his member hit that back of my throat, almost causing him to see stars.

"A-Ahh…D-Delic… More I-I'm gunna-" I hummed in response and he arched his back, sending his arousal down my throat again. I sucked roughly and deep throated him until he finally came and I swallowed every last drop of his release. He moaned my name and gripped the sheets tightly as he rode out his orgasm. When he was done I pulled away and I licked the remnants of his release off my lips, lying next to him in bed. He panted and looked at me through half lidded eyes, obviously spent.

"Do you feel better now Hibiya?" I smiled and his blush grew.

"Y-Yes…. Th-Thank you…Knight… A-And it's Hibiya-sama to you…" He pouted and I laughed, cuddling into him and bringing the covers over us. He eventually relaxed and faced me, letting me put my arms around him. Then, he suddenly jumped and pushed away from me. I looked at him in confusion as he looked underneath the covers.

"D-Delic your…" He mumbled and I felt a small blush cover my face. _I-I'm hard?... Over that?..._ I thought in confusion and he sat up, getting on top of me and straddling my waist.

"Wh-What are you doing?" I asked as he looked down at the tent formed in my pants.

"A-As your Prince…. I-It's my job to take care of my knight… " He said while undoing my pants.

"B-But I already got enough energy from you… I don't need anymore." I insisted but he mimicked my movements from earlier and rubbed my member through my underwear. "Hnnn…" I groaned and threw my head back into the pillow. His movements slowly became bolder as he slid down my underwear to my knees and rubbed my length fully. I moaned and tossed my head to the side, feeling the pre-cum leak from my arousal.

"E-Even though I-I know what I'm doing completely… D-Does it feel g-good?" He questioned shyly and smiled between breaths.

"F-For your first time… Y-You're fucking amazing Hibiya…" I panted and got closer to my climax. He nodded as his blush grew and I could feel his eyes taking in every inch of me. It probably feels good to know that you can pleasure a person like this… I could tell but his expression that he was very embarrassed of me and I wanted to laugh, but was a bit busy at the moment.

"Nuhh… God H-Hibiya." I breathed as he rubbed over the tip, sending me into a spiral of pleasure. I bucked my hips into his hand one last time before I released, getting it all over his hands. His blush got even bigger (if that's possible) and I pulled him onto me, kissing him passionately. I curled back up to him and sighed as he nestled back into my chest. My heart was racing and I felt like I was on top of the world. _I got a little more energy too- I guess Hibiya enjoyed the show._ I laughed mentally at the thought and smiled.

"Saranghae nol Saranghae~ Han madi boyojul sunun omni~ Saranghae nol Saranghae~ Tto dashi saranghae jugenni~" I sang softly and he looked up to me.

"That song… y-you sing it very well knight… what is it about?" He asked and I looked up at the ceiling.

"You really want to know?" I questioned and he gave me a nod.

"Okay then… It's about a guy who is very involved with work, doesn't have time for his girlfriend. Doesn't pay attention to her, ignores her, and is always late to dates."

"Jerk." He commented and I laughed, continuing on with my story.

"Yeah. So, she calls him during an important conference that could be a giant step for his work, and he ignored her call. She loves him like he's the air she breathes. It turns out that that was his last chance to be with her because she called him right before she committed suicide by going out in front of a car."

"That's awful!"

"I know… but let me explain. He feels terrible about everything and certain period of time passes after her death and then suddenly, he finds himself back in time and she comes back home one day. He's so happy to see her and throughout the time's he's messed up, he made it better. Like taking her for a bike ride instead of ditching her. He was late to dinner so he paid for musicians to play for her. And then, the day came when she was supposed to die. He was at the conference and he knew what was going to happen, so he ditched it and ran after her. She looked happy when he finally caught up to her. But she was listening to her music with headphones and didn't see the speeding car when she went to cross the street, be he did. He tried to push her out of the way, but they both ended up dying in the car accident. In the end, they were both together in heaven. That's why the song is called 'In Heaven'. It's a very sad yet sweet song." I said finally and he looked at me with teary eyes.

"Th-That is sad…." He sniffled and I patted his head.

"Don't worry, it's just a song." I laughed.

"S-Saranghae…" He muttered and I raised my eyebrow.

"Yeah… that's how it goes…" I said but he shook his head.

"No! S-Saranghae…" He muttered again and I realized what he was trying to say. I smiled widely while remembering something I left in my pocket. I reached over him to get my jacket off the floor and pulled out his golden crown, placing it on top of his head.

"I love you too Hibiya-sama."

_I loved this chapter! The best one yet! Be ready for more drama in chapter 6 with Tsuki and Roppi^w^_

_Btw, I listen to k-pop nonstop so I just couldn't resist when the idea came to mind^^ MBLAQ RULEZ! I LOVE MBLAQ~! Lee Joon…. Hehe XD He's mine! Lol jk! If anyone even knows what I'm talking about dun kill me for claiming Joonie!_


	6. Tsuki and Roppi

_Herp Derp! XD It seems as though people liked DelHibi? Lol well good! That makes me soooooooooooo happy! Enjoy TsuRoppi and thank you for reading so far!_

Chapter 6-

Izaya's POV-

_I don't want to wake up…. If I get up that means I'll just be going to the lifeless nothingness that is in my mind 10 minutes after I wake up. All for what- a demon who I'm supposed to kill? I know I don't have to kill him if I find a way to prove he's innocent, but this all still sounds crazy._

I lay awake in bed but with my eyes closed, not wanting to be taken over again today. Let's face the facts though; it's going to happen sooner or later if I don't get it over with.

I let out a defeated sigh and sat up, stretching my arms and cracking my back. _Here we go again_. I think sadly and wait for the blonde wake up, but soon realize that he's not even in the bed. I tilt my head to the side in confusion as I look at the empty spot next to me. I stood utterly confused until I heard the sound of running water in the background. _Oh- he's taking a shower…_

I suddenly felt a cool presence around my lower regions and I lifted up the blankets to be greeted with no underwear nor pants. I blushed madly as everything came rushing back to me, and immediately covered myself up. _Why must my past self be so naïve?_

_Last night w-was just… t-too much! And we didn't even have sex! N-Not that I wanted to or anything!... _

_They go in order right?... So, If I'm correct, Tsukishima should be next today. I hope he's something like Tsugaru… I don't w-want to have to deal with a-another pervert like Delic! _

I kept thinking over things and found that the blonde kept filling my head no matter what I thought about. Thinking about his lives made me think about how the _real_ Shizuo is doing. _What if he doesn't wake up? What If I'm stuck with this bond forever and I can never go back to heaven? _

_My heart hurts without Shizuo…._

"Izaya-san?" Someone interrupted my thoughts and I looked up to see a wet, naked Shizu-chan with only a towel around his waist. _Wait… he's Tsukishima today._ I corrected myself, looking away.

"Hello Tsuki. May I take a shower next?" I asked politely. He smiled shyly, nodding and looked away as I got up-since I was pretty much naked- and gathered my things for a shower.

"O-Oh wait, Izaya-san?" He called.

I peered my head out from behind the door. "Hmm?" I questioned somewhat impatiently.

He looked down. "I-I'm going to make breakfast f-for us okay?" He stuttered and I sighed.

"Okay~ Thank you very much Tsuki~" I smiled and he nodded, running off to the kitchen and forgetting he was only in a towel. _He's a bit of a scatterbrain I see. Haha that's very interesting to see._ I pondered happily and stepped into the shower once I had everything ready.

I heard a few bumps and clashes from what sounded like the kitchen and I giggled at the thought of the blonde knocking everything over in there. Since I'm going to be Roppi today I figured I'd just use the transport portal and get his clothes. They looked similar to mine accept the fur on the jacket was red and the shirt had a little red on it too around the collar.

I sighed and stepped out of the bathroom and instantly smelled- smoke?... _Crap! Tsuki is making things in the kitchen!_ I ran to where the smoke was coming from to see there was something on fire 'cooking' on the stove. I also saw that the blond was on the floor and was rubbing his head. _That can't be good._ I grabbed the fire extinguisher and tried to figure out how to work it. _If I'm right it should put out the fire like-this!_

I held the nozzle at the fire and pulled the trigger, sending foam flying everywhere, but effectively putting out the fire. I let out a sigh of relief as I set down the can and walked over to Tsuki. I helped him up and to a chair as he thanked me and rubbed his head.

"What happened?" I asked somewhat irritated.

He looked down, not making eye contact. "I-I tried cooking… l-like I said I would a-after I got changed but- I forgot that I was taller than the cupboard shelf and I hit my head on it… I fell over and the next thing I knew you were in the kitchen a-and putting out the fire….I-I'm sorry…" He mumbled.

I couldn't help but rub my temples. "Tsuki-san… Are you normally allowed to cook?" I asked with a forced smile and he shook his head hesitantly.

"I'm s-sorry!" He apologized again but I waved my hand.

"It's okay Tsuki. Are you alright?" I questioned with a sigh and his face seemed to light up before a small blush crept across his face.

"Y-Yeah… J-Just a bump…" He said quietly and rubbed his left temple, then flinched and pulled away immediately.

"Just a bump my ass! Let me see." I said and he shook his head.

"N-No! It's fine." He insisted, but I grabbed his head, forcing him to look at me. I lifted up his bangs, immediately seeing a small cut and a small forming bruise.

"This isn't fine Tsuki. Come on, I think Shizu-chan has some medical stuff in his bathroom." I said and pulled him to the restroom. I made him sit down on the counter and stay still as I searched for the Neosporin and some bandages.

He flinched but didn't whine as I cleaned his cut and applied the medicine. Once the bandage was in place I let his bangs fall and looked him over, finally noticing his outfit. His bartenders outfit didn't change much accept it was accompanied with a white scarf and instead of magenta, blue, or mocha eyes he had dark crimson ones like mine- maybe even darker. He smiled apologetically at me and squinted a little before he looked like he got an idea and reached into his pocket.

"Oh- This is probably why I hit my head…." He mumbled and slid on a pair of silver classes. I stared at him and wondered how anyone could be so forgetful, not that I didn't like seeing Shizuo in glasses. It actually made him look less like a brute.

_Ah Shizu-chan…. I really do miss you. I never thought I would say this but, I want you back. Heh- today's only the third day and I still have one more to go before there's even the slightest chance that this will work and I'll get to see him again. I mean, I am seeing him, but it's not actually _him. _You know?_

_Why have I grown so attached to this person? He's not even a person. He's a monster… I-…. I don't have feelings for him… do I? No-That's impossible! I can't! It's against everything I know! The higher-ups will find out what I've done with this man for sure and I'll never be allowed to return. How can this be happening to me? Why do I have to love him so much when he's my enemy? Wait- Did I just say love? Do I really….love him? _

"Izaya-kun!" Tsuki yelled and I was snapped away from my thoughts. I looked up at him and realized that I had been holding my head, crouching on the floor. His hand was on my back and he was crouched down with me, looking at me with concern. I felt something warm fall down my cheeks and rubbed my eyes.

_Am I…crying?..._

I looked back up to him and even though it wasn't Shizu-chan, I could almost tell he was in there, waiting for me to save him.

_Even if I love him, and even if he doesn't feel the same way… I want to get him back. I need Shizu-chan._

"Ah, gomen Tsuki-san. I don't know what came over me." I said quietly.

"It's fine. A-Are you sure your okay?" I nodded and placed his hand on my forehead.

"Would you do me the honors of bringing out Hachimenroppi? We need to help Shizu-chan right?" I asked and he stared at me for a moment before smiling and nodding. I smiled back at him before the world suddenly became black once again and drifted off into nothingness. _Soon Shizuo, soon… I'll be able to see you again._

Tsuki's POV-

I don't know what was going on with Izaya but out of nowhere, he started freaking out and crouched down on the floor holding his head. He was crying and almost looked like he was in pain. I got really worried for him but as soon as I called out to him for the third time he was fine and just asked me to bring out Roppi. I don't know what he was thinking about but I didn't want to push him right now, he seems to have reached his limit. To make things better for him I smiled and agreed to his wishes and used the spell like Tsugaru and Delic did.

As Izaya closed his eyes I was prepared to catch him for when he fell, but he never did. Almost instantly he opened his eyes again and they were even redder than before, sort of like mine. I smiled shyly at him and helped him up.

"H-Hello Roppi-san." I greeted and he scowled at me, walking out of the bathroom and to the living room, ignoring me the whole way and sitting down on the couch. I tilted my head in confusion and followed him, sitting down next to him and looking at him.

"Is th-there something w-wrong Roppi-san?" I questioned nervously and he avoided eye contact with me, still scowling.

"E-Etto Roppi-san? Could you p-please talk to me? D-Did I do something wrong?" I asked again and he crossed his arms, STILL ignoring me. For the first time in a veeerrrrrryyy long time- I got a little frustrated.

"Roppi-san?... I-I don't enjoy the cold shoulder all too much…" I muttered and he continued to pretend I wasn't there. _Calm down… He just doesn't know you. It's perfectly natural for-_ He scoffed at me and yawned, putting his feet up on the coffee table.

"Hachimenroppi! Look at me!" I shouted and he jumped, finally making eye contact with me and I crossed my arms, pouting. He smirked slightly and held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Roppi." He said flatly and I gawked at him.

"Uh… Y-You too? I'm Tsuki." I murmured and shook his hand. I pulled away and sighed, looking off to the mid-day sun coming through the window.

"Time flies when you sleep in doesn't it?" He asked randomly and I nod, not sure where he was going with this.

"W-Why didn't you talk to me?" I asked curiously and he sighed in irritation.

"You didn't form a correct sentence. I hate people. Especially the ones that are shy and stutter. That's why I wouldn't acknowledge your presence until you talked to me correctly." He stated blankly and I tilted my head. _So…. He pretty much said he hates me?... Wonderful._

"I see…. I-I'll try not to do that anymore." I looked away and he stared at me.

"Whatever. I don't want anything to do with you anyway. Let's just get this over with." He sighed and inched close up to my face. I looked up in alarm and as soon as I did his lips were roughly forced upon mine. I jumped and tried to pull away but he crawled into my lap and bit my lower lip, keeping me from moving right away and I gasped sharply. He dove his tongue into my mouth and I groaned as he rubbed his body against me. I shivered and pushed him away, wiping my mouth. _How does he know how to do this stuff? He's so much different from Izaya-kun's other lives…_

I do admit that his energy was remarkably delicious but, I didn't really want to do this right now. I just want to get away from him- to not make him mad at me anymore.

"What? Are you confused or something? Look I did some stuff that the higher-ups and Izaya don't know about. I didn't have sex or anything, but I did have some fun with a 7th lifetime Angel. Izaya doesn't remember because I blocked it out from him but, opps. It's out now." He shrugged and continued. "Are we done now? Or do you need more?" He asked and I shook my head, getting him off me and standing up. I don't have enough energy, but I can lie of course.

"I'm fine now. You don't have to worry about me anymore… I'm sorry for troubling you." I said and walked away, going straight to my bedroom. I made sure to hide the small tears slipping down my face as I left.

Roppi's POV-

I stared at the annoying blonde as he left and snorted. _Whatever…_ I thought casually and played with the red fur on my jacket. Izaya saved me some time by putting on my outfit after he took a shower. _Always thinking ahead ne?_

I noticed that it was already 10 minutes past noon and I sighed. The creature said he didn't need any more energy so why do I have to care? I kicked my feet up again and turned on the TV, watching it mindlessly. Today is going to be boring. I hate days like this but- it's better than hanging around that sorry excuse for a demon. I mean…. I guess he's okay- but when night comes around, I'm making him sleep on the couch for sure! _That bed is mine!_

I yawned and closed my eyes, feeling sleep trying to creep up on me, and I let it. Whenever I get bored I just sleep. It passes time and maybe when I wake up I won't even be here. I'll just be back in Izaya's inner mind. _Oh- what a wonderful place. Dark, quiet, and scary. My sanctuary._

Unfortunately, when I woke up again, I was not in my sanctuary. I was still in the couch and the TV was still on. My stomach grumbled loudly and I cursed, seeing as it was 8pm. _Man, can I sleep or what?_ I thought while rubbing my head lazily and getting up, going to the kitchen and grabbing a bag of chips. I realized that the mess from the fire extinguisher was cleaned up while I took a mouth full of chips and stuffed my face. If you all haven't noticed by now, I'm not very well mannered.

I took a few more mouth full's of chips before I figured I was ready to be done with today and sleep the rest of the hours off like I did before.

Setting the chips back, I started to head to the bedroom when I heard an odd noise. I raised my eye brow and paused, trying to listen for the noise again and then- there it was. It sounded like someone was in pain. _The blond creature is in pain? Don't be redic-_

"U-Uhhn… N-No… Not now." I heard Tsuki breath heavily and I noticed the door was left open slightly. I peered in and my eyes widened at what I saw. Tsuki was shirtless, sitting on the ground with one knee pulled up to his chest. His head was bent forward and looked like he was clawing at his neck and chest. He was sweating a lot and I could hear him panting. I also noticed some new features sticking out more. He had sharp canines and pointed fingernails along with glowing red eyes. He was still wearing his glasses but his scarf, shirt, and vest were on the floor.

I moved into the room cautiously and he jumped, looking at me in complete and utter shock.

"R-Roppi-san… Wh-What are you doing in here?" He breathed and I shrugged.

"I've come to claim the bed. You're on the couch tonight." I said and he nodded, standing up shakily and going for the door. Before he could make it though I grabbed him by the arm and threw him on the bed, pinning his arms above his head.

"W-What are you doing?" He panicked and I smirked.

"What's going on with you, hmm? Why are you in pain?" I asked and he shook his head.

"I don't know what you're talking about. L-Let me go." He struggled and my smirk grew.

"Break free from me then, you still have Shizuo's body don't you? He's not this weak… Or are_ you_ just weak?" I taunted and he clenched his fists.

"You don't realize how big of an ass you are do you?!" He yelled and I froze, looking at him with curiosity as he continued.

"You don't know how weak his body is right now! That kiss earlier was only about enough energy to last me an hour before I started to become like this! When I was in my past life…. I made sure to always get energy when I needed it no matter what because I could avoid becoming this! An angry, self absorbed monster that as the complete opposite of the real me! I hate being this way. It hurts…. It hurts so much…. And you? What about you? You come out and pretty much tell me you hate me to my face and still expect me to treat you like I give a damn about you! W-Well guess what!? I… I-I ha-….Hat-… I-I…"

He finally stopped and let out a choked cry. Small tears rolled down his face and I stared at him, not sure what to do_. I don't feel bad for him. Not in the slightest. But…. I guess my body doesn't know that. _My body doesn't know that I don't want to comfort him. My body doesn't know that I shouldn't be hugging him tightly. My body doesn't know that I don't want to wipe his tears away. But I did all of it.

He held onto me tightly and I held him back, rubbing small circles into his skin and telling him it was alright as he cried. I pulled away from him and stared into his watery eyes, noticing I was slowly leaning into him. He tilted his head to the side and moved forward, kissing me passionately and mumbling something into the kiss.

"Love you… I-I love you Roppi…" He muttered and my eyes widened. I tried pushing him away but his hands roamed and found my slowly forming erection.

"Tsuki stop…" I breathed as he grinded against me with his hips, as I was still on top of him.

"No…. I-I don't know why or even how I love you but I-I do… I love you R-Roppi…" He said and I shivered, feeling my length become fully hard, my pants tightening painfully.

"S-Stop saying that… You don't love me… you were just saying how you don't like me." I reminded but he kept grinding his member into mine through our pants.

"I-I lied…" He stuttered and found his way to my neck, licking it hesitantly before sucking on it roughly. I gasped at the feeling and unconsciously melted into his touches.

"G-God Tsuki… look at what you're doing to me…" I practically moaned, forgetting that I'm supposed to hate this man. He looked up at me with hungry eyes and kissed me passionately. I threw my fingers into his hair and pulled harshly, making him groan. Our tongues fought for what seemed like an eternity until I gave in after one particularly hard grind. I moaned as I got closer to releasing and figured I'd try to find his spot before I came first.

My mouth roamed along his neck, collar bone, jaw line, nothing more than a few grunts until I came to his ear. I felt the response almost immediately as I licked and nibbled along its shell. He gasped and shivered, bucking his hips into mine as I continued to play with his spot. He shivered again when I exhaled hot breath along his neck and moaned loudly when I did it to his ear.

"This… seems to be Tsuki-san's spot, ne?" I whispered into his ear as he bucked into me again. Leaning forward, he bit down on my neck and I gasped as he left another mark. A few more moans and rough grinding later, we both released moaning each other's name. I collapsed onto his chest and panted as he wrapped his arms around me.

I cursed myself for getting swept away like that and clenched my fists. I could tell he obviously thought I didn't hate him anymore. Even though it was true, I didn't want to give in. Just because we did stuff doesn't mean I have to like him!

"I hate you…" I grumbled and he smiled.

"I love you."

"I h-hate you."

"I love you."

"I hate you!"

"I _love_ you."

"Gahh! Whatever." I growled and hid underneath the covers.

_Blushing burns my face… I don't like it._

_Hehe, kind of cute right? I was going to include a more steamy 'sex' scene for this chapter but figured it could wait for the last pairing. Idk how it'll turn out though XD Also, tell me if you get tired of my constant time skip over thingy's. lol I'm just not good with occupying characters for a long period of time! Review as usual so I can finally wake up Shizu-chan would ya? I miss him! So does Iza-chan!_


	7. Haruko and Kanashii

_Herp Derp XD O.O *stares for an hour* YOU GUYS ARE AS AWESOME AS ALWAYS! So nice^^ I'm happy that people are still reviewing and favi'n XD If I didn't have you guys, I would go play leap frog with unicorns! And it's not as fun as you think…. Even though they are unicorns… lol. And since this chapter has my little OC characters, I'll provide you with a picture of their awesomeness! xx-y-xx . deviantart #/d5a3c7o Without the spaces!~_

_After this chapter is some REAL Shizaya time! ;) WHOOT!_

Chapter 7-

Izaya's POV-

Sticky. I'm sticky and wet? My pants are sticky and wet? Shizu-chan's pants are sticky and wet? WHAT THE HELL?

I bolted straight up from bed and ran to the bathroom. I'm so embarrassed…. I thought and panicked as I stripped myself of all Roppi's clothes. I looked myself in the mirror and immediately saw two purple hickeys along my neck and I pouted. I_ thought Tsuki was supposed to be a sweetheart and shy? Damn it Roppi….. You always bring out the worst in people! I thought angrily and hopped in the shower._

I let the warm water run over me for a while as I thought some more and I couldn't help but noticing how much I've been enjoying messing around with Shizu-chan. I mean, it isn't me, and even though I'm as embarrassed as hell the next day, I still enjoy it….

I blushed and shook my head, trying to get 'Shizuo's' face out of my mind. Come to think of it… I found one of his spots last night. I blinked and found myself smirking, thinking about ways I could finally torture him with something once this is over. _Over…. What am I going to do when this is over with and he's proven innocent?_

…_.._

I hung my head and rested against the shower wall, feeling upset just thinking about having to leave Shizu-chan. Its ridicules how much I've come to need him and he hasn't even been around. I cursed and shut off the water, getting out and drying off. There was a dirty clothes pile on the floor and I threw Roppi's clothes there, using my transport spell to bring out Kanashii's.

Kanashii wore a white pair of skinny jeans with black laces going all the way up the front of both his legs. He wore a lose fitting shirt with one sleeve long and covering his hand, while the other was short sleeved and had a cut in it. The shirt hung low around his neck so you could see his collar bone and the side that was shorter hung down farther. There was a buckle strap for the shoulder on the short sleeve side and another strap along the long sleeve side, going downwards on the shirt.

He had never been the one to talk much. Or talk in general. He only uses pieces of paper and pencil if he wants to ask a question or 'speak'. I honestly don't think he knows how to act around people so he never says anything. Every time he's met someone new, he would just run away from them.

I stepped out of the bathroom after I got my clothes on properly and was greeted by a pair of green eyes in my face. I squealed like a girl and fell over, landing roughly on my butt. He giggled and held out his hand, helping me up. I pouted and noticed his clothes.

He was wearing a green striped shirt with gray pants that had a checkerboard design going down the side. He had a red and orange striped belt and two more little belts hanging from either side of his belt loops. Around his neck he had a devise that said PSP on the front and a little silver toy robot necklace. Lastly he had a black sweat band with a skull on it and he looked very…. Uh- what's the word… Immature? I shook away my thoughts and greeted him.

"S-Sorry…. I'm Izaya. Your Haruko right?" I asked and he nodded, smiling a child-like smile.

"Yup! Nice to meet you! But I want to play with Kana-sempai!~ You don't look like a very good play mate! I want Kanashii-sempai!" He whined and I scowled at him. Sempai? Since when did Shizu-chan have such a childish side? Maybe he keeps it hidden inside?...

"Alright alright…. Whisk me away Haru-chan~" I smiled with a huff and he nodded happily after his little mini tantrum.

Today is the last day I'll have to go to the darkness… it actually makes me pretty happy~

Haruko's POV-

_As soon as I tapped Izaya-sempai's forehead he fell over and I stumbled to catch him. I wasn't expecting it to happen to fast so when I caught him we both fell over on the floor and I ended up straddling him. Opps…_

I rubbed my head and looked down at him, seeing as he was starting to wake up already. I panicked and tried to get up but when he opened his eyes they instantly widened. I was expecting a slap or a scream so I closed my eyes tight and waited. And waited….. And waited….

After a while I slowly opened my eyes to find that none of the things I had predicted had happened. He was covering his face and trembling…

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't hurt you did I? Are you okay Kana-sempai?" I asked hurriedly and he just stayed still, making sure that every inch of his face was covered. I tilted my head to the side and tugged at his sleeve.

"Hey…. What's wrong?" I asked in worry and he tried to curl up, only causing me to lose my balance and fall against him. He tensed up immediately and tried to wriggle away but I caught his arm and pulled it away from his face, seeing a completely beat red flush all the way across it. I smiled and realized that he was just embarrassed, getting up and offering my hand to him.

"Here, let me help you up~" I smiled happily and he looked away, his face still red. I helped him up and he looked down, bowing to me. I tilted my head and laughed, causing him to look up at me in surprise before he whipped back down. I froze and stared at him.

"Kana-sempai! Lemme see your eyes!" I said and he jumped, shaking his head. I grabbed his chin and forced his gaze to meet mine. He was very surprised and tried to pull away but I had a good grip on him. I stared into his eyes and gawked at the fantastic purple color. His eyes shimmered like amethysts and I couldn't look away. He just stared back in embarrassment and tapped my shoulder, breaking me out of my trance. He pointed to the pen and paper on the table and I nodded, happily giving them to him while still trying to look at his eyes. He began scribbling down things and after a minute or so he put it up to my face.

-Why do you call me 'Sempai'?- It said and I smiled.

"Because! You are my sempai! Hehe, yay Kana-sempai!" I laughed and he kept looking down. Then, he wrote some more.

-Well, just call me Kanashii. Please?- I tilted my head again and shrugged.

"Fiiinnneee…. But, why don't you talk. Here- Open your mouth like this- Ahhhhh~ I said and pointed to my open mouth. He shook his head again and wrote some more.

-N-No! I don't use my voice.- He insisted and I crossed my arms, pouting.

"Why not? I bet you have a nice voice! I wanna hear!" I whined and he looked to the side.

-No Haruko. My voice… is for special people. I'm very shy anyway so, I don't want to speak.- He held up again and I huffed.

"Whatever…" I pouted and went to my green box from the closet. _Oh- do you remember them? See, Tsugaru had a blue box with his stuff in it, Delic had a pink one, Tsuki had a red one, and I have a green one. My green box not only had my clothes in it, but my toys!_

I flung open the lid and pulled out my race cars and toy airplane. I also had some suuppper cool action figures! I had Cloud, Yuffie, Aerith, Tifa, Zack, Sephiroth, Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz, Reno, Rune, and Vincent! Final Fantasy is soooo cool!

I immediately got sidetracked and started playing with them. I made Cloud fight Sephiroth and Zack was keeping the other three bad guys occupied. Then, Vincent turned bad and Yuffie was trying to get him back to normal while Reno and Rune had out help out Zack. Aerith and Tifa were waiting for Cloud after he was done fighting and he barely defeated Sephiroth. Then everyone won and it was the awesomest fight ever!

I giggled and laughed at my own made up story and continued playing, unaware of the smiling person behind me that was watching too. I soon realized it though and blushed slightly at the thought of him watching me the whole time. I quickly put away my toys accept for my airplane and rushed off to the living room, leaving Kanashii to follow me.

I plopped down on the couch and pretended the plane was flying, seeing Kanashii walk into the room and sit down in the chair across from me. He was scribbling something down on his paper before he put it up to my face again.

-That game looked really cool.- He admitted and I nodded.

"Yeah… It is! Y-You should-…." I stopped and looked away, trying to hide the small blush slowly making its way up to my face. "You… you should play with me sometime…." I finished and tried to distract myself again with my airplane._ It wasn't really working since there was this funny feeling in my chest. It felt all warm and it made me want to stare at Kanashii and hug him and-…. It makes me think weird things._

-I would but- I'm not good with imagination games.- He wrote and got up, heading towards the bedroom again. I cocked my head to the side and stood up, grabbing his arm before he got too far.

"You're lying." I said and he spun around in surprise. He quickly scribbled down some more but I didn't let him finish.

"I know your lying because I can tell. I don't know how but I can. Do you not want to play with me?" I asked sadly and he shook his head, flipping the page over and writing down some more.

-Well… it's just that I've never been this social with someone before… I don't want to play because I don't know how.- He looked away and fumbled with the rim of his shirt. I immediately smiled and grabbed his arm, taking him to my green box.

"Let me show you then okay?" I asked excitedly and his face turned red. He shook his head but I dragged him to my toys. We then proceeded to sit down on the floor.

-Haruko-san I-I really don't want to play.- He insisted and I stared at him, looking into his eyes. _His eyes are so pretty…. He always hides them by looking away. Like he is now- he looked away the minute I looked him in the eye…_

My eyes began to follow different places as I got more entranced with his face. I looked down to his lips. I noticed the pink tint to them and they looked so soft… _I just want to feel one kiss. Just thinking about how the kiss would be like makes me all… erm… well… excited._

I noticed he was trying to get my attention by pushing the paper in my face but I couldn't read what was on it. I was still so focused on his face… I found myself leaning closer to him and a bright blush came back across his pale skin. I moved my hand behind his neck and pulled his lips towards mine, crashing them together.

He tensed up and didn't seem to know what to do with himself as soon as our lips touched. I giggled and pulled away, satisfied that I got one, wonderful, soft kiss from the small raven. A few seconds passed by before it finally hit him and he covered his face with the note pad. I laughed and patted his head as little bits of red peaked from his features.

"Haha, Sempai is cute when he gets embarrassed.~" I teased and he brought his knees to his chest, scribbling down something again and attempting to throw it at me. I laughed some more and ducked, catching the paper and reading it.

-I'm not cute! And don't call me Sempai! It's Kanashii….- I sighed and nodded, handing it back to him and focusing my attention back on my temporarily forgotten toys.

"Okay Kanashii, do you want the bad guys, or the good guys?" I asked pointing to the two groups of action figures. He shrugged his shoulders and eventually pointed to the good guy pile since it had Cloud in it, which was really the only character he had ever heard of. I giggled some more and pushed him the pile and divided the people out between us evenly. So I had Sephiroth, Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz- with an added Vincent and Yuffie, leaving him with Cloud, Tifa, Aerith, Zack, Reno, and Rune.

I started the battle with Kadaj and challenged Cloud to fight. He smiled a little and picked up cloud, setting him in a battle ready stance.

Kanashii's POV-

_Haruko-san is… strange. I don't really get it. Normally when I meet people they scare me and I just don't speak to them no matter what they do. But… when I'm with Haruko… it's like I want to be around him. He actually makes me-… Happy._

We continued to play with his action figures and even though I've never done anything like this before, I was getting the hang of it. Plus, it also took my mind off of what he did earlier.

_I-I still can't believe he did that… _I thought in embarrassment and fumbled with the toy. _I have to admit though…It was nice. It made me feel all warm even though it came out of nowhere. I thought Haruko-san would be too sweet to do a thing like that but, I guess he is an incubus like Shizuo-san so…it's…understandable._

Something was growing in my chest and it stung. Like it was messing with me and it made me kind of mad._ Do I not like the thought of that? The thought of Haruko getting energy on a weekly basis from…. other people?_

I paused in our battle between Tifa and Loz and looked down, my small smile fading.

_I'm jealous? _I thought in confusion and looked back up at Haruko for a moment and then averted my eyes when his landed on me. I shifted uncomfortably as his gaze didn't leave me. I picked up my pencil, getting ready to write something down when he stopped me with his hand.

"Tell me what's wrong?" He asked in concern and I shook my head, trying to write something down but he took away my pencil and held it above his head.

"Speak. Physically tell me what's wrong. Let me hear your voice…" He mumbled and a small blush made its way to my face. I shook my head again and tried to reach for it but he was too tall. I stood up to try and get it but then he pushed out his legs in surprise and I tripped over them, causing me to fall on top of his lap. I blushed fully at our close proximity and tried to get up but he held me there, tossing the pencil to the floor and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"If you don't speak, I won't stop." He warned and I raised an eyebrow, puzzled until I felt his hand wander up my shirt. I jumped and pushed at his chest to try and get away, but it was no use as it only gave his more access to my front. He slid his hand up higher, finding my nipple and rubbing at it timidly. I gasped and shivered while trying to hold my voice back for once. Normally I have no problem just not uttering a word, but as you can see in this situation, it's different…

Soon it became a struggle of keeping my mouth shut as he climbed on top of me and began sucking and kissing all over my now shirtless chest. I could defiantly feel the heat on my cheeks as he nipped all along my collar bone, leaving left small marks. His hands kept wandering until he got the bright idea to palm at the front of my pants and I let out a small whimper, covering my mouth instantly in shock.

He looked up at me with wide eyes and held my hands above my head with one hand.

"W-Was that really your voice?" he asked in disbelief and I refused to look at him but gave him a curt nod. His emerald eyes brightened considerably and he unzipped my pants, pulling them down so now I was in nothing but my underwear.

"Let me hear more… If you really don't want this, then I won't stop until you say so." He smirked deviously and tugged my underwear down, freeing my arousal completely and I shivered at the contact of the cold air against the heated skin. He leaned down and let go of my hands, bringing his mouth to the tip and licking slowly down my length. I covered my mouth with my arm and bit down, desperately covering up any noise that threatened to escape.

He was so good at this…. I've never felt anything like it. The whole time he was pleasuring me I stayed silent but in my mind I was going insane._ I don't th-think I'll be able to take anymore o-of this… I'm gonna cum soon a-and then I'm sure I'll-_

"Did you know my power is to pleasure?" He asked and pulled away from my leaking member with a slick 'pop'! I shook my head in confusion and saw his eyes flash red in an instant before he bent back down and licked all the way down from my neck to my throbbing arousal.

That's when I lost it.

I moaned loudly and arched my back into his touch, clenching the sheets tightly as I seemed to see stars. His mouth went down fully on my member and I released in his mouth. When he pulled away again I slumped back into the bed and panted heavily. When I finally looked up I shivered. He looked as if he wanted to devour me.

"M-My saliva…. It has a-a type of effect to it so i-it heightens your senses 10 times their normal amount." He stuttered and pounced back on me, kissing me roughly. I moaned again into the kiss and I could feel him shudder.

"I'm still not stopping…" He warned again and pulled off all of his clothes except for his underwear, letting me get a good look at his well toned body. I blushed fiercely at the sight of the tent in his boxers but ignored it as he was upon me again, kissing me and roaming my body.

His touches were like fire and I no longer had any shred of sanity left…I needed him…

"Aa…Ahh… Ha… Haru..ko… nhg.." I breathed and his member twitched against my leg through the thin fabric of his underwear.

"Again…" He whispered into my ear and I kissed him, pulling him closer.

"Haah… H-Haruko…" I moaned and he sat up, spreading my legs apart. I didn't even try to cover myself as he took in the view and slid his hand up.

"You trust me… right?" He asked and I nodded, blushing at what he was about to do. He said that it would hurt a little but I would get used to it fast.

He was sooo right.

After about three minutes of the first finger that had entered me I got accustomed to the feeling as he pushed it in and out. I moaned some more and pushed back on his finger, signaling him I wanted more. He nodded and slid in a second one, this time causing me to flinch and whimper at the stretching feeling. He took it slow but generally sped up. After a while it began feeling even better than the first.

I said his name over and over again while he added the third and I could barley even feel it, but still noticed the added pressure. I was so close until he hit a certain spot that just drove me over the edge and I came for the second time that night. I panted again and he took his fingers out of me.

"Are you ready?" he questioned and I nodded, feeling empty without his warm fingers as he took off his underwear.

He positioned himself slightly and was about to enter me before he suddenly held his head and headed back a little. I looked at him questioningly until he doubled over and fell to the side of me out of nowhere. I panicked and sat up, leaning over him while nudging his chest. He held his head sleepily and struggled to keep his eyes open.

Oh no…. Not yet… We were so close…..

"Crap…. I-I'm sorry Kanashii… b-but it looks like I'm out of time…" he said and pointed to the clock.

_It was two minutes till midnight…. I guess we were playing together longer than I thought._

"D-Don't… leave…" I muttered out but he patted my head and smiled.

"I'm happy I got to play with Kanashii-Sempai today…. I only let special people play games with me…s-so be happy!" He said childishly and I nodded, trying hard not to look sad in front of him. _I'm so attached to him in less than a day…. I never thought I could be this happy…._

"Th-Thank you Haruko…. I'm happy. Your special to me too… I-I only let special people hear my voice. And it's Kanashii, baka." I muttered sheepishly and he smiled brightly.

"Today was amazing…I can't wait to play with you again Kanashii…" he said as his eyes got very heavy.

I nodded and kissed him on the lips before he slipped out of consciousness with a smile and I couldn't help but notice a small tear roll down my cheek.

"I can't wait either…"

_Blahh! So touching! *dramatically waves hands and runs away to avoid angry fangirl objects* Oh….. did you guys not like the ending of this chapter?... hehe, my bad Cx But I'm saving the nummyness of full on Shizaya for Shizzy and Izzy. Not for the alts. Lol sorry! I'll make it up to you guys though and review as always! Unless… maybe I should do this again in the next chapter if you all don't review? Hehe_

_On another note (completely random) I'm considering about changing my username to LurkingLlamas. Lol not anywhere close to my original but I kinda get tired of trying to make a name out of my username when its impossible and you all know it! Its between LurkingLlamas or MajaMidnight. Leave a comment on this and I'll feature you in the next chappy?_


	8. A Fun Day

_Herp Derp! XD _

_You guys like last chappy? You'll die for this one ^w^ 3 hehehehe *not planning intense smut or hilarity or anything*I'm very sorry for the delay…. I've been so busy lately and school is kicking my ass…. Along with writers block^^; Sorry ._

_Enjoy the chappy! 3 _

Chapter 8-

Izaya's POV-

The breezy feeling around my lower regions became a familiar one since I've woken up naked almost every morning now. Right now though, I didn't really care that I was completely naked- I just wanted Shizuo to hurry and wake up.

"Shizu-chan… Wake up?" I nudged his shoulder and his eyebrows furrowed. He shifted noticeably and mumbled something under his breath. I poked at him again and felt his forehead.

_He doesn't seem to be sick or anything… so why won't he just open his damn eyes!? Just wake up Shizu-chan! Wake u-_

"Izaya?..." he mumbled and opened those caramel orbs I've been longing to see. I let out a breath of relief that I wasn't aware I was holding and moved closer to his side.

"Shizu-chan? Is that really-" I was cut short by the blonde suddenly embracing me, holding me tight in his grasp. My eyes widened and I slowly put my arms around his torso.

"I'm so happy…. Thank you Izaya. I-… I would've been dead without you." He breathed.

_I-I didn't except him to be like this when he first woke up… I thought he was j-just going to go back to being a mindless brute._

I blushed."W-Well… I w-was still bonded to you a-and I p-promised I'd prove your innocent. I can't have you go dying. I-I am a man of my word after all…" I stuttered as he pulled away to look me in the eyes.

"Well… Still. Thank you… " He murmured and I nodded, looking down.

"Yeah… So- what now?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Now?... Uh, well, I'll have to call Tom and explain a reason why I've been gone from work so long. I have to find more energy too…" He said.

I could feel myself tense slightly."Find more?... D-Don't you still have to get energy from me?" I asked, my face heating up.

Shizuo shook his head. "No… I mean, it would help- b-but I've been taking energy from you non-stop for the last… four days. I a-actually don't need any more from you…" He lied.  
I squinted at him, forgetting my previous embarrassment. "You're a bad liar Shizu-chan. Care to tell me why you're lying to me?" I smirked and he looked away.

"I-I'm not lying! I-I just don't want to take any more energy from you!" He blurted out.  
I chuckled somewhat darkly after he covered his mouth. "Oh? Care to explain why?" I asked again.  
Shizuo shook his head, leaving it at that. "I-I don't have to tell you my every thought, flea."

"Were back to that horrendous nickname again?"

"You're the one who started it by calling me 'Shizu-chan'."

"Because it suits your child-like attitude."

"Look who's talking."

"Ahaha, trying to be witty for once Shizu-chan?"

"Che, shut it you brat."

"Why should I? You can't even get past the fact that you still need my energy."

"You just can't get past the fact that I might not want your energy anymore."

_Ouch… Why… did that hurt?_

"So that's how Shizu-chan really feels, ne? You don't want my energy?"

"Wait Izaya, I didn't mean it like-"

"No No, I hear you Shizu-chan. You've had your fill and now you want someone else? I guess our past lifetimes were wrong about saying 'I love you'."

_Wait…. I don't mean that…_

"Oh yeah? Che- I'm happy then! I wouldn't love a dirt bag like you in a million years."

"Wow… you know how long a million years is! Congratulations Shizu-chan~"

_Why can't I just shut up?_

"Think that's funny? Wait till you see your face in the mirror."

"Oh now were going with insults? You know… I think I had a nightmare once… I dreamed I was you. So scary being in that tiny brain of yours!~"

"Pardon me, but wasn't it you who couldn't even take down a demon half-asleep?"

" You know what? I don't think I'll get angry at you today. Its 'be kind to animals' week."

"Your such a cocky asshole, you know that? No wonder angel's never get fucked?!"

"Very mature Shizu-chan~ Is that Delic's vulgar side surfacing?"

"Can't handle it? Then leave." He growled and THAT, my dear friends, is when I seemed to lose it.

"Well you don't have to worry about that since when my mission is over I'll be going back to heaven!" I shouted, my eyes widened in surprise at my sudden outburst as tears started to swell at the corners of them. His eyes widened too and he looked up at me but I had already gotten out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. He lunged out and grabbed my arm, stopping me and pulling me into his chest. I tried to push him away but his strength got the best of me. He calmly pushed me back onto the bed with ease.

We were both still naked and all of this friction… was getting to me.  
I snapped my eyes shut tightly and refused to look at him as he held my arms above my head with one hand."Let go you brute!" I yelled and he stared down at me.

"Listen Izaya….." He muttered.  
I still refused to look at him but I stopped thrashing around. "I'm j-just-… I d-don't want to-.. grrh! Why is this so hard to say!?" he said in frustration and continued. He seemed to be having a little mini battle with himself before he finally had it.

"Okay, you know what- I do need your energy! But, I don't want to take anymore from you because…. You've given me so much already… I don't want to hurt you…" He admitted quietly and I opened my eyes to look at him. A wide blush was spread across his face and I couldn't help that my features twisted up into a smirk.

"So…This whole time, you were just being thoughtful and stubborn?" I asked and he nodded hesitantly, letting go of me and standing up. I burst out laughing after a few more seconds and held my sides.

"We could've just avoided all of this from the beginning!" I laughed and he pouted, feeling somewhat guilty.

"W-Whatever… Let's just-"

"Ah-ah-ah~ I'm taking a shower first before I do anything~" I giggled and went to the bathroom. After closing the door I finally dropped the small mask I had set in place and sighed, turning on the water.

_How could I let my emotions show so freely?... This whole time I've spent with Shizu-chan has only gotten me to grow attached to him…_

_I really got mad when he said he didn't want my energy anymore… I know he was just embarrassed but I still argued with him over it. Why couldn't I stop saying the first thing that popped into my head?..._ I pondered as I switched on the shower and got in, thinking to myself some more.

_Lets see…. So, if Shizu-chan is embarrassed about not wanting to have to ask for energy… and thinks he'll be hurting me…. And I get- ahem…. J-jealous- when I think about him getting energy from someone else…I'll have to show him otherwise~ Yeah… I'll make sure he gets more energy from me no matter what~ _I thought with a Cheshire cat grin and plotted out how I would go about my plan.

_I'll have to put to put my knowledge to use if I want to seduce Shizu-chan… Just show off my body right? Like the first time we met at the bar. He said he liked my dancing right? So…. What I'll need is…. A towel. Hmmm a popsicle…. Oh- and if we have any cake! Lets hope I don't get too embarrassed…._

_And besides …. I really can't deny my feelings for him any longer. I-I love Shizuo… I-I just have to prove it before it's too late._

Shizuo's POV-

_Stupid flea! Making fun of me and then just running away!... Grhh…_ I paced around the room in thought after slipping on a pair of pants. I heard the water turn on from the shower and I sighed.

_I did survive thanks to Izaya but-wasn't that jealousy out there a minute ago? If I didn't know better… I'd say that Izaya has feelings for me. N-No. That's not possible, is it? I mean… 'I' have been feeling him up practically every night… And I c-can't say that I _don't_ care for him in that way but… It's hard to believe he feels the same._

_He also has to leave soon… and I have to take away the blood bond._

I stopped in mid-thought and sulked. I didn't exactly enjoy Izaya leaving as much as I thought I would… Then again I didn't think I would have feelings for him either…

I sat down on the edge of the bed and stared at the wall, feeling a bit hungry. Not in the food way though.

I need more energy. That's all it is. And if I don't get it, then I'll go back into that state again and eventually die… _Oh joy. The thought of dying sounds wonderful…_

Behind me though, I didn't notice the door opening and the smaller male stepping out.

"Ne Shizu-chan? Could I borrow your clothes? Mine seem to be dirty~" He asked and I nodded.

"Yeah sure, just one second. You take fast showers…" I said while getting up and going over to my closet.

"I do? I didn't notice." He said mockingly and I grabbed a pair of black shorts and tank top and turned around. As soon as I did I noticed that the raven was wearing nothing but a dangerously lose towel around his waist. I froze and stood there staring at him as he smirked.

Water was still dripping from his figure and his skin glistened against the light. His perfect skin plus a drop dead gorgeous face added to a sexy body equaled all the blood slowly going to my lower half.

"What are you staring at, _Shizuo_?~" He said seductively and I gulped, blushing slightly at the mention of my real name. I shifted nervously before gaining my courage and walking up to him, handing him the clothes from as far a distance as possible. He laughed in amusement at this and then slowly brought his hand down.

"You know…. I think my towel is slipping off my _wet_ body. _Opps._" He muttered and his towel slid down just far enough to let me get a good look at his 'V' and then that's when I threw the clothes in his arms, and pushed him into the bathroom.

"Hahaha okay! See you when you're dressed!" I said nervously and bolting into the living room, grabbing a random red shirt on the way there.

_Stupid damn flea! What the hell is he thinking, pulling a stunt like that…._ I thought in panic and crossed my arms, pouting silently.

_He's trying to get me to give in. That's it. He wants to prove that he's right… Damn it! Well- I won't give in! YOU HEAR THAT!? HAHA, I'M NOT GOING TO BREAK! MENTAL NOTE: DON'T LISTEN TO YOUR DICK THIS TIME!_

My thoughts were interrupted by the small raven as he entered the room- with clothes on now, thank god. I sighed and prepared myself for anything. Watching his movements closely as he sat down in the chair across from me.

"What are you staring at Shizu-chan?" He said with a smirk.  
I narrowed my eyes."I know what you're up to. And I'm just going to tell you, I'm not going to fall for it." I growled and he pretended to look hurt.

"Ouch Shizu-chan~ You really don't trust me?~" He said and brought a popsicle from his shorts pocket. _Sneaky bastard… What is he up to?_

"Oh? And what do you plan on doing with that?" I raised an eyebrow and he unwrapped it, throwing the wrapper on the ground. He got me to focus my attention on him when he slowly licked all the way up the popsicle. My jaw dropped as he continued and he sucked on the tip. His tongue was melting the frozen treat so a small trail of it went from the corner of his mouth to his chin. He closed his eyes and relaxed his features, hesitantly taking it in his mouth and sucking on it.

_Lucky popsicle…_

I unknowingly licked my lips and watched him intently, his pink lips ghosting over the wet surface. He moaned lightly while he slid it further into his mouth and that's when my lower regions began to stir. It only got worse when he opened his glossy crimson eyes and gave me a look that just screamed 'Fuck me'. I covered up my crotch with my hands and turned away from him, red stinging my cheeks.

"Oh… it's melting all over…" He said innocently and I heard him getting up going off to the kitchen. I shivered at the comment but let out a sigh of relief once I was sure he was gone and uncovered myself to look over the damage. I was semi-hard and unfortunately, it was noticeable. _The flea probably saw it…. Fuck! I thought I wasn't going to fall for any of his-_

"Whoa!~ Amazing Shizu-chan! You have cake, perfect!~" I heard him say excitedly from the kitchen and I froze_. I have cake? Oh-_ _I forgot I bought that about a week ago… it should still be good._

"Yeah… What about it? I asked and he peered at me from around the corner.

"You want some?" He asked cheerily and I nodded.

"Sure." He just stood there and smirked at me.

"_What_?" I asked, somewhat annoyed and he chuckled.

"You can't get it yourself?" He smiled deviously and I glared at him.

"My feet hurt. Just get me the damn cake flea…" I growled and he laughed.

"Haha so demanding Shizu-chan~" he pretended to look hurt again before snickering to himself and going back to the kitchen_._

He came back out holding two plates of cake, that same smirk from before playing on his lips.

"I didn't know you liked sweets so much Shizu-chan~" I watched him laugh again and I huffed, holding out my hand for the cake, not wanting to be made fun of anymore. He went to hand it to me but seemed to stumble. Yes 'seemed' because it looked forced. _Damn prick._

"Opps!" He said sarcastically and tripped, spilling the cake all over me and the couch. The majority of it landed on the crotch of my pants though and I gulped, seeing as his face landed very close to my lower regions on his hands and knees.

"O-Oh… are you okay?" I asked and looked away.

"Yeah… I-I think so~" He said innocently, like it _was_ an accident. I looked at him and froze. The more I stared, more irresistible he looked. I bit my lip and held back from doing the things that popped into my mind just from seeing him like this.

_Okay okay, so I have cake on my pants, he's on his hands and knees with his face close to my crotch, I have a hard on, and I'm trying to resist him. Could this get any worse?_

"Hmm… it looks like you're going camping Shizu-chan. Mind if I look in your tent?" He said seductively once he regained his composure and crawled in-between my legs. I jumped and tried to close them but it hurt too much to succeed….

I went to push him off but he looked at me with lustful, hungry eyes that made all of my strength melt away. He was simply irresistible… I couldn't think.

I moaned lightly when he rubbed against my arousal through my pants and he leaned his face down to it. I watched him closely as he licked the frosting and cake crumbs off with ease and tossed my head to the side, refusing to look anymore. _This is torture! I'm a sex demon and I'm trying to avoid sex! What the FUCK is wrong with me!?_

I could hear him give out a huff as I turned my head away. I let out a breath of relief when he moved away, but then I heard the sound of my zipper being pulled down. My member was freed of its tight confines and I gasped.

"I-Izaya, don-" Was all I could manage before he licked against my underwear and breathed hot air against the thin fabric that was separating my length from his sweet lips. I exhaled sharply and shivered as he rubbed, teasing me some more.

_It got worse. I can't even resist him anymore… Not that I really could in the first place._

Leaning down further, he started to mouth around my arousal, causing my hips to buck and I shivered in pleasure. My underwear started to get wet with pre-cum and he licked at it, finally deciding to reach up and tug at the elastic rim. Sliding them off smoothly, before he licked his lips and dove down again. I arched my back into the hot feeling of his mouth going around my member completely and groaned.

He gave out a small moan when my hips bucked again and it sent my cock deeper down his throat, choking him slightly. Taking his hand he rubbed what he couldn't fit in his mouth and sucked at the tip, teasing and licking all over it.

I looked down to his face only to see that it was completely red with embarrassment and his hands were wandering. His eyes were closed in concentration and the red on his cheeks was almost getting brighter as he continued.

"Shizu-chan…Ahh.." He breathed and my eyes widened.

I finally saw were his hand was…. He had pulled his pants down just below his hips and was stroking his already leaking member. I took in the sight and watched in pleasure as he moaned around my length while stroking his own. _I can't hold back anymore._

"Ngh… hahh Sh-Shizu-" I stood up sharply off the couch and bent down, picking up the surprised raven bridal style.

"Wh-Wha- Shizu-chan!? Wh-What are you doing?" He said and tried to cover up his arousal.

"Bedroom." I mumbled and his face grew even redder. I carried him into the room and set him down on the bed, climbing on top of him and ravishing his mouth. He moaned into the kiss as our members rubbed together and I slipped my tongue into his wet mouth. He willingly let me in and I explored every inch until I broke away for air.

"Izaya…" I breathed and slid down, taking off his pants along with my own. He complied by unbuttoning my shirt and stripping it off of me while I slipped off his. I admired his pale white skin and slim figure, his chest rising and falling with every uneven breath.

"P-Please Shizu-chan…. Take me." He said and it made my member throb. His glossy crimson eyes, half lidded, staring at me with pure lust, delicious energy just flowing out of him. I nodded and spread his legs, bringing three fingers to my mouth and coating them with saliva. He whimpered at the sight and I could see his member leaking even more as I continued.

"Heh… like the view Izaya-kun?" I teased and he looked away, too embarrassed to say anything back. Once I thought they were coated well enough I brought one to his entrance and slid it in with ease. He was so tight but it was like he was just sucking me in.

"Shizu-ch-chan…." He whimpered and I kissed his forehead, telling him it'll be okay.

I slid it in and out as his breathing evened out somewhat and he groaned when I added the second. I scissored and moved my fingers expertly, getting to his spot in no time. I had just barely nicked it and it sent him into a spiral of moans.

"A-Ahh! Sh-Shizuo! J-Just enter me…" he begged and I could feel my eyes get darker with want. I nodded and pulled my fingers out, replacing them with the tip of my hot arousal. I starred at his small puckered entrance for a moment before I slowly pushed my cock into him.

"F-Fuck Izaya…. You're so tight…" I huffed and he had his eyes closed tight, fighting back the pain. He finally cried out and I stopped dead in my tracks, only about half way in but afraid to hurt him.

"Are you okay?" I asked in worry but he nodded his head, not wanting me to stop. So I waited for him to get accustomed to the feeling of being filled before I started to move.

"Hahh… Shi-..zu…uhnn" He gasped as I pulled out, only to go back in again. Tears started to form at the corners of his eyes and I stopped again, bringing my hand up to his face and wiping away his tears.

"Its okay… just relax. It'll get better fast, I promise." I whispered and he nodded, willing me to go on. Picking up the pace I started to get onto a steady rhythm and his whimpers slowly turned into breathy moans.

"F-Faster Shizu-chan…" He moaned and I did as I was told, picking up the pace. His arms wrapped around my neck and he looped his legs around my waist, pushing me in deeper as he gasped.

"Th-There! M-More Shizuo!" He cried out and I smirked, licking my lips. I thrust into him roughly, hearing the sweet sounds that escaped his lips and abusing his spot mercilessly. I plunged into him over and over, sweat coating our bodies. Soon, my thrusts became more urgent as I neared my climax and he was close too.

"I-Izaya… I'm gonna…" I panted and he looked at me with pleading eyes.

"C-Cum... inside…." He begged again and I came right then and there, sending my seed deep inside of his slender body. Izaya screamed and arched his back into me as he released, moaning my name.

I panted as I looked over his shivering body, pulling out of Izaya with a small pop.

"I-I love you Shizu-chan…" He breathed and I smiled warmly.

"I love you too Izaya. Heh, how get some sleep… Your ass is going to hurt in the morning."

_Blah! How did you guys like my hard work? Huh? I hope this makes up for not updating for a while^^ Again, sorry about that^^;;_

_Review and beware, it's coming to an end soon! *dun dun DUUUNNNNN*_

_If you dun review, I make Shizuo have scales in the next chapter when- Haha…. Opps._


	9. Last Days

_Herp Derp! Omfg guys I'm soooo sorry about not updating! My life has been like a fart lately and I just got past my writers block! Please enjoy the chapter and I'm sorry for not updating sooner! Your reviews and feedback supported me immensely though ^w^ It kept me happy~_

Chapter 9-

Izaya's POV-

_Last night… w-was like nothing I could've ever imagined… It felt so good when Shizuo touched me… held me… kissed me. Everything was all like a dream… even when he-… _

I could feel my face heat up as I thought about it more so I stopped myself, opening my eyes and feeling an odd feeling.

First of all, Shizu-chan wasn't in bed with me. Second of all, there were a whole bunch of feathers everywhere… I looked around only that they looked very familiar…. I followed them closely and in my sleepy daze I traced them back to… me?

I sat up and felt a heavy feeling on my back. I looked behind me and I had my wings again? I stared at them in shock and tried to get myself to believe that they really were there and it wasn't just some odd dream.

I looked above me and saw another familiar sight of my halo glowing brightly on my head. I pulled sharply at one of the feathers and I felt a jab of pain go through the sensitive nerves. They were both VERY real.

The spell that was cast on me to seal my appearance has broken.

I stopped and looked around the room for signs of Shizuo. I saw that the bathroom door was shut and I got up, walking over to it and trying to get it to open. It was locked.

"Shizu-chan? Are you in there?" I asked and heard a muffled sound.

"Shizuo? Why are you in there with the lights off? Why do I have my wings again?" I questioned worriedly and knocked on the door a few times.

"I think…. When we had sex last night…. It broke our spells." He mumbled almost inaudibly and I paused.

"Our?" I asked again and jumped when I heard a slam.

"Yes! Our... My spell… broke too." He sighed and his voice sounded a little hoarse.

"Why won't you come out then? I-"

"No!" He interrupted and I cocked my head to the side, even though he couldn't see.

"Why not?" There was a long pause and I thought I was going to have to ask again when his saddened answer resonated off of the walls of the bathroom.

"I'm too hideous… I don't want you to see me." I laughed jokingly and tapped on the door again.

"Come on now Shizu-chan, I don't care what you look like, I-…. I-I still love you…" I finished with a blush.

"But… I-I'm so repulsive…" He argued again and I sighed.

"Look… If you REALLY don't want to show me its fine but…. I'll love you no matter what you look like." I said with a smile and there was a long pause before I heard the door click and start to open slightly.

I backed up and saw the dark figure emerging from the door way. My eyes widened as I looked him over and I almost couldn't believe it was actually Shizu-chan.

He had big, dark black curving horns on either side of his head and tattooed patterned designs goings all along his body. The designs were all curving and pointed lines that ranged from black, melting all the way to red when they reached his arms or legs. He only had a small amount of tattoos on his face so it was mostly clear except for his jaw line and under his eyes.

His eyes were a crimson color mixed with his original caramel and his fingernails were elongated along with his canines. Then, my eyes moved to his jet black wings dusted with splotches of red as his tail swished back and forth.

"I look terrible don't I?" He said after I had been silent for a while, still looking him over.

"Wha-No! Shizu-chan you…. You don't look hideous at all…" I said with a blush as I finally realized that he was naked.

_Is it just me or does he have a bigger dick when he's in this form?_ I asked myself in embarrassment, trying to hide my now very red face.

"Eh?... Y-You're not lying are you?" He asked insecurely and I shook my head, looking away.

"I-If anything… I-I'd say you look pretty… s-sexy…" I muttered and he gave me a surprised look.

"You're joking." He laughed and I got a good look at just how long his canines were, the sight sending shivers down my spine.

"N-No… I'm not…" I insisted and he stopped, looking down at me and noticing my wings and halo.

"You-" He mumbled and I looked up at him, instantly seeing that me was looking straight at me.

"You're beautiful." He muttered and whatever dignity I had left just sprouted wings and flew out the window. I blushed fiercely and looked away.

"Wh-Whatever… lets just-"

"Can I t-touch them?" He asked and I jumped.

"T-Touch?" I questioned and he pointed at my wings.

"Can I?" He asked again and I nodded, turning my back to him. Slowly, I felt his hand creep up to the feathers and stroke them as if they were going to fall into pieces. I held in a chuckle at his timid behavior as he began to feel around more and marvel at how soft they were.

"A-Amazing…" He breathed and I laughed.

"Sure sure… now can I feel yours?" He visibly tensed at the question and looked down.

"Wh-Why would you want to? Mine aren't as… 'gentle' as yours."

"That doesn't matter to me stupid! Now turn around!" I said playfully and he did as he was told, turning away from me. I looked up and down his back and then lifted my hand up to one of his wings. He flinched but slowly started to feel more comfortable as I ran my hand across it. They were kind of leathery but had a very soft feeling to them, and the colors were actually quite astonishing. The red almost seemed to sparkle. Then I looked down to his swishing tail and I grabbed it suddenly, making him let out a small squeak.

"O-Oi! D-Don't touch that!" He said with a slight blush and I smirked.

"Why? I think it's really cool…." He huffed and crossed his arms, not wanting to add to the pile of his dying pride.

I smiled warmly and wrapped my arms around his torso, pulling him into a tight hug. He tensed again and looked down at me.

"Oi… Y-You can stop now…" he said in defeat and I only smiled wider.

"Why, does Shizu-chan not want to get a boner? ~" I asked slyly and decided to try and be bold, grabbing his junk and running my fingers all across the smooth skin.

_That's what he gets for being naked._

He let out a surprisingly sexy moan and I jumped, my plan backfiring a little. I let go and he turned around to face me, a light dust of pink on his cheeks.

"Izaya-kun…" He growled in lust and I shrieked, running into the living room. He caught up to me in seconds, pinning me down to the ground as I let our cries of protest. He leaned down and crashed our lips together in a breath taking kiss, stopping my previous movements and silencing me.

"Now I really do have a boner. How are you going to fix it?" He said seductively and I blushed.

"I-I dunno…. M-Masturbate." I stuttered and looked away. There was a long pause before he got off of me and started….. to….. _M-m-masturbate?_

"O-Oi! I-I wasn't actually-"

"Ahh…. I-Izaya-kun…" He let out and my face turned completely red. I watched as he rubbed faster and harder, his member swelling at each call of my name that rolled off his tongue. He looked up at me with hazy, caramel-crimson eyes and licked his lips seductively.

Unfortunately for me….. It took me this long to notice that-…. I wasn't wearing any clothes either…

I looked down in alarm and I wanted to slap myself for not realizing sooner that I didn't have pants on! WHY THE FUCK AM I NOT SMART ENOUGH TO WEAR PANTS AROUND THIS GUY?

This whole time Shizu-chan could see how this display of himself was… affecting me, so I turned away from him.

"Izaya…" He breathed and I could hear him nearing me. I turned only to be greeted by his overly large member right in front of my mouth. He was on his knees and I was sitting right in front of him.

He grabbed a fist full of my hair and forced my mouth down onto his member, moaning as the warm heat consumed him. I gagged slightly at his size and groaned as he moved easily in and out of my mouth.

"F-Fuck Izayaaaahhh…. Y-Your mouth is amazing…" He gasped and went in farther, the tip touching the back of my throat.

"Muuhh…. Sh-Shi-..zu... naahh…." I moaned and his arousal throbbed.

"S-Shit Izaya…I'm gunna cum…aahh… i-if you keep making those sounds…" He said with a slight smirk and I blushed, already feeling his arousal getting closer and closer to the edge. So I retorted by sucking on him roughly, taking him in deeply and moaning again around his length. He obviously wasn't expecting that.

With a loud moan he released his hot seed into my mouth and I tried my best to swallow it all, eventually having some drip off my lips. I pulled away and panted, wiping off my mouth with my arm, starting to feel a little lightheaded. He looked at me with greedy eyes and I huffed, crossing my arms in a pout.

He laughed and was about to make this a little more 'interesting' until there was a loud buzzing noise from our room. He sighed and got up rather unhappily to go get his phone, I couldn't help but a little his tail swung when he walked.

_Hehe… swoosh swoosh~_

From the other room I could hear him talking to his boss, Tom.

_Tom…?_

_Boss…._

_Employment…_

_Mission._

_Assassination._

_Fuck._

I scrambled to get to the room and I hastily got underwear and pants on, waiting for him to get off the phone. As soon as he did, he opened his mouth to say something in protest, but quickly thought better of it when I he saw how flustered I was and let me snatch it away from him. …Ring.

…_Ring._

…_Ri-_ "Hello?"

"Ah, Shinra?" I asked hastily.

"Oh, Izaya? Is that you? I haven't heard form you in ages!" The illegal doctor squealed, and I huffed. _Shinra is kind of… in league with the angel society, so if any of us were ever in trouble while we were on a mission in the human world, we could call him. Not that a single one of us wants to, but…. _

"Not now. I need you to come over. Now."

"In heaven? Uhhh…. Izaya I don't think-"

"No. To a friend's house. I'll text you the address okay?"

"Sure. Be there soon!~ Just one question, who is your friend? I though you never really had any?"

"Harsh. His name is Shizuo. Long story…. You'll need to look at him too. Just come over as fast as you can okay?"

"Really? I think I might know him but, can do! bye~"

I hung up and the blonde looked over at me.

"You know Shinra? Is he a doctor?" He asked curiously and I nodded texting the crazy scientist the address.

"He helps Angels out when there in a tight spot. I just realized that-" I stopped in mid-sentence and thought things over a bit. If I tell Shizuo that if the higher-ups are still keeping track of me, he'll worry. The bad thing is that if I'm correct, they're going to send down a tracker pretty soon to check up on me.

_Shit shit shit shit…. _

"Realized what?" He asked and cocked his head to the side.

_Cute Shizu-chan… cute._

"Oh that uh… that- we should get our spells re-bound soon! Don't want anyone besides Shinra to see us like this!" I lied nervously and he stared at me.

"Why were you in such a hurry to call?" He asked again and I sighed.

"Look… I just think it's best to make sure we're not going to get exposed. That's all~" I smiled and he eyed me skeptically.

"Okay…" He said, finally giving in. I smiled and tried to mask my real emotions as best as I could.

"Well, I'm going to make us something to eat okay?" He asked and I nodded, giving him a peck on the cheek as he walked away, and I couldn't help but smile.

As soon as he was out the door and in the kitchen, I scrambled to find the rest of my clothes. Getting my signature jacket and shirt on, along with the rest of my past lives' clothes, I went into the bathroom and got ready for a shower.

_All of this started with me getting stabbed because I was too cocky to see it coming… _

_Me collapsing. _

_Shizu-chan giving his energy to me and going into a type of hibernation._

_Meeting his past lives and bonding with them…_

_Giving my energy back to Shizu-chan…_

_Falling in love with him…_

_All of this started with this stupid mission, and now I don't know what to do. Shizuo isn't a dangerous demon, but I don't know how to prove it. I'm sure the blood bond is gone by now… after all, I'm sure it wouldn't matter now that I have his scent all over me._

_I guess I could prove him innocent but…. I would lose everything. _

_When the tracker comes down to check up on me, they would already know I've been with Shizuo. I bet they've been keeping an eye on me this whole time. Then, they would try to kill Shizuo for mating with me but then I would say I'm in love with him. Then I would tell them what happened between Shizu-chan and I and they would take him off the list to be assassinated. Then, they would take me back to heaven to be persecuted and put on trial. Then….. and then-_

_I would be cast away as a 'fallen angel', and face death._

The thought dawned on me like a bomb and I slid down the side of the shower, letting the water run down my face and soak me to the bone. There was no way out if it_._

_Rule number one for going into the human world- No angel features of any kind. You have to put on a spell so you can't bring them out. You must be rid of them otherwise passage is forbidden due to the risk of exposure to humans. __**Failed.**_

_Rule number two- If you end up getting exposed by accident or have no clearance to go to the human world, you might not be able to return to heaven and, considering the conditions, get stripped of your powers. __**Failed.**_

_Rule number three- If you end up mating with a demon or fail your mission completely, you are banished from heaven forever and never get your powers back; forced to live as a human and die as a human._

_**Failed.**_

_Today, will be my last day with Shizu-chan._

_Sorry this chapter is shorter than the rest and in Iza's POV, but next chapter it will be in Shizu's! It's starting to get more serious now and soon it will be over! It has been a fun ride with you all! T^T I love you guys! Make sure to review my dear Shizaya fan's and I'll throw in another smut scene or two? Haha, and I can't thank you all enough for saying such wonderful things about my writing! Just hearing a 'This is good, keep going.' Is enough to make me smile! Seriously guys, thank you~^^_

_PS: I'm considering writing an Izuo story. I'm trying to get away from Shizaya a little, but it'll still be my favorite! Just wondering if you all would give it a chance if I end up writing it, but warning, it's pretty sad. ): _

_Editor: All of your stories are sad. -_- * LMAO*_

_Me: Nuh uh!... well…. *thinks it over*…. Damn._


	10. Heartbreaker

_Herp Derp XD Omg you guys- It's been way too long! T^T I'm sorry for not updating! I hope you enjoy this chapter! _

Chapter 10-

Shizuo's POV-

_Izaya's so fucking hot. I mean honestly, I don't think I've ever been so turned on by someone in my entire life! And that's a long ass time! Not that I'd tell anybody that…. I like to think I'm young. _

"Izaya…" I panted, and closed in on the raven. He was blushing like mad and turned around at the call of his name, only to meet my arousal in his face.

I took this as a chance to gain some ground on him and see that cute blush of his in action, so I grabbed a fist full of his hair and pushed his mouth down around my member. I moaned huskily at the feeling of his hot mouth and how well he could take me in. It reminded me of another place…..

"F-Fuck Izayaaaahhh…. Y-Your mouth is amazing…" I gasped and thrust in farther, my tip touching the back of his throat.

"Muuhh…. Sh-Shi-..zu... naahh…." He moaned and my arousal throbbed painfully.

"S-Shit Izaya…I'm gunna cum…aahh… i-if you keep making those sounds…" I said with a triumphant smirk and he blushed.

_Victory.~_

The light dust of pink across his cheeks along with small beads of sweat rolling off his forehead, traveling down his flawless face and ghost white skin really emphasized how hot, sexy, and _beautiful _he is. I already felt my release nearing and he was still making little muffled groans and panting.

What I didn't expect though, was him sucking roughly on the tip and deep-throating me. I could tell he was smirking a little, but I was too close to the edge to care.

I moaned loudly and released my hot seed into his mouth. He tried his best to swallow it all, eventually having some drip off his lips. Then he pulled away and panted, wiping off his mouth with his arm and looking like the most innocent thing in the world.

_Well… he's an angel, he's supposed to be._

I looked at him with greedy eyes and he huffed, crossing his arms in a child-like pout.

_Don't do that…. You'll make me want to pounce on you again!~_

I laughed and closed in on him again, getting closer and closer until there was a loud buzzing noise from our room. I sighed and got up irritably to go get my cock-block of a phone. I could hear Izaya laugh and I huffed in embarrassment.

I walked into the bedroom and flipped open the phone, saying hello without really looking at who it was.

"Shizuo? Where have you been?!" My employer almost yelled in my ear.

_Shit… He must be really worried…_

"O-Oh… Tom-san… Eh- Hi. Sorry for not getting in touch with you for so long…" I said shamefully and heard a sigh of relief from the other end.

"It's fine, it's fine… Just don't do it again okay? I won't make you tell me what happened but make sure you come to work sometime this week, alright?" He finished and I agreed, thankful that I have such a forgiving boss.

I heard scrambling from the other room and Izaya came bolting in here, pulling on his pants and underwear. He looked at me hastily as I finished saying goodbye and then I let him snatch the phone away.

Dialing some number quickly, he put the phone up to his ear and waited. It was kind of funny seeing him be so antsy but I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

"Ah, Shinra?" He asked hastily, pausing and becoming more and more impatient as the phone call went on.

"Not now. I need you to come over. Now."… "No. To a friend's house. I'll text you the address okay?" He rolled his eyes and ran his hand through his hair. "Harsh. His name is Shizuo. Long story…. You'll need to look at him too. Just come over as fast as you can okay?"

He pressed 'end' and I looked at him curiously. _How does he know the same Shinra I do? I doubt there's more than one but still…_

"You know Shinra? Is he a doctor?" I asked in surprise and he nodded, texting rapidly on my phone and not really paying attention to me.

"He helps Angels out when there in a tight spot. I just realized that-" he stopped in mid-sentence and got pale. I looked at him and studied his features more. He looked so stressed out that I thought all is feathers were going to wilt away.

"Realized what?" I asked and cocked my head to the side.

_What is he thinking?..._

"Oh that uh… that- we should get our spells re-bound soon! Don't want anyone besides Shinra to see us like this!" he mumbled nervously and I stared at him.

_That's bull._

"Why were you in such a hurry to call?" I asked again, trying to get more information out of him, he sighed.

"Look… I just think it's best to make sure we're not going to get exposed. That's all~" he smiled and I eyed him skeptically.

_He's really bad at lying. But, I'll have to find out what he's hiding some other time, because I'm defiantly not getting anywhere now._

"Okay…" I said, finally giving up. He smiled and skipped up to me, being strangely over-happy.

"Well, I'm going to make us something to eat okay?" I said and he nodded, giving me a peck on the cheek before he walked towards the bathroom. I stood there for a moment before running the water in the shower and let out a breath of relief I wasn't aware I was holding in.

I went to my closet and dug through some clothes, finding a pair of jeans and underwear, which I had to wear low because of my tail. I gave up on putting on a shirt since my monstrous wings would tear it apart.

I went to the kitchen and got out a pot, deciding to make Mac' n' cheese.

_I'm sure he'll love that. Haha, he was amazed when he tried popcorn, I wonder how he'll react when he tastes this._

I put the noodles on high heat and waited for them to cook, staring forward. Just above the stove was the microwave, reflecting my demonic image back to me. I turned and looked at my wings, seeing them move at my will and taking in there rough appearance. I raised my hand up to my horns and felt the sharp points, my eyes drifting down to the swaying tail behind me. I looked back up to my face, peering into the cold eyes of a monster- a killer.

I tried to look away but as I continued to look, my thoughts got worse and worse. All the people I had taken life energy from, their souls, their entire being. If you're a demon living on earth, you're allowed to kill humans. It's terrible, but demons are born and raised to believe that humans are just food and that Angles are the enemy. In all my past lives, even this one, I regret every soul I've taken away. I don't know why Izaya thinks I'm…

_Wait- does something smell funny? Oww! What's on my hand?_

"Shizu-chan!" _Eh? Izaya?_

"Wha… You're out of your shower? It's only been five minutes..?" I questioned slowly, but he didn't answer me. He shut off the stove and I saw the burnt, smoking macaroni still in the pot. _Dah fuck?..._

He dragged me to the living room and sat me down on the couch, looking at my hand. I felt a stinging pain pierce through it and yelped.

"It's been 35 minutes since I got in the shower! You were just standing there motionless and letting the food burn! You burnt your hand severely on the pot and if I didn't come in there when I did-" He stopped and looked at my hand, then back at me.

"It's not a big deal…" I said emotionlessly and his temper flared again slightly.

"'Not a big deal'!? You have third degree burns on your hand and it's not a big-"

"Look damn it! Just fucking look!" I cut him off again and held up my hand. My skin was returning to its normal color and the pain was going away. I flicked it with my finger just to prove my point, and sure enough it was completely healed and Izaya was speechless.

"I can use life energy to heal wounds. We've established this already, remember, like when I saved your life." I said softly and he calmed down, letting me take him into my arms.

"S-sorry…. I-I just…" He trailed off and I sighed.

"I'm alright okay? I just… I don't like seeing myself like this. It brings back bad memories…That's all…" He looked up at me and his pure white wings fluttered, wrapping themselves around us both and I felt suddenly calm.

"I love you Shizu-chan. Always remember that." He smiled and I nodded, not sure what to say.

"Izaya~ knock knock~ let me innnnn~" A familiar voice whined as there were persistent knocks on the door.

_Yeah… that's Shinra alright._

"Doors open." I said, and the doctor came in.

"Ahh! I knew it! Long time no see Shizuo-kun!" He waved and tried to hug me, but I flicked my tail in his face, successfully surprising him.

"I've never seen you in your REAL form before! This is remarkable! I need to know how your anatomy works- can you fly?" He questioned, and I pushed him away.

"Let's just get on with this!" I said irritably, and Izaya nodded.

"Yes. I don't want anything broken in this house for me to clean up tonight-So, can you fix this?" Izaya said, trying to get to the matter at hand.

"Oh! Right, right… well, Celty gave me some spells to say to get your appearances back to normal."

"How do you-" I was about to ask but Izaya covered my mouth.

"I texted him the situation. Shush Shizu-chan~ Let him talk." He smirked and I sent an ignored glare at him before he let go.

"Here, read this Izaya. Celty said this is the spell to get back to human looking form." He smiled and Izaya leaned into the tiny screen of the phone put in his face. He murmured it underneath his breath and his wings and halo glowed softly before slowly disappearing into thin air.

"Whoa- I didn't think that would actually work~" He smirked and Shinra got defensive.

"Do you doubt my lovely-OUGFF!" I hit him over the head and snatched the phone from him, scrolling down to where Celty texted my spell. It looked like absolute gibberish but I read it out loud and suddenly felt the weight of my wings being lifted and my monstrous features going away. I sighed in relief as my horns were gone along with everything else.

"That hurt Shizuo-kun…." Shinra whined, and I swear my eye twitched.

"Just get out of here before I THROW you out." I growled and threw his phone back at him. He jumped but nodded as he headed towards the door.

"Ah, Shinra? Could you wait for a moment outside? I need to speak with you." Izaya smirked and he nodded, going out the door.

"I'll only be a second, ne Shizu-chan?~" He purred and pecked me on the cheek, following the doctor out the door.

_What the hell would they even talk about?..._ I thought for a minute in confusion before sighing and heading to my room.

Throwing the covers back I leaped in and nuzzled myself into the fabric, getting comfy. I didn't really think I was that tired but as the seconds ticked by my eye lids grew heavier and I fell asleep.

"Hah… nuh.. a-ahh~ Sh-Shizu…chaaahh~" I heard soft panting as I began to wake up, feeling hot breath on my ear, and I couldn't help but shiver at the odd sensation. Heat immediately rose to my face as I laid there listening to the familiar, sweet velvet voice moan that called my name. I pretended to be asleep and resisted the urge to open my eyes to see what was going on as Izaya got closer to his climax, having my hair in his face.

_He was using my scent to get off- oh god…._

"N-Nugh… hahh f-fuck I-I'm gonna…" I sat up immediately and Izaya jumped, his flushed face full of surprise and immediate embarrassment. I pinned him down and straddled his waist, feeling his hard member rub against my pants. His jeans were unzipped and his underwear pulled down just enough to get his member free. He was covered in sweat and his face was so flawless and beautiful-

_I need to make him mine. Right now. Over and over again…_

"Masturbating all by yourself now?" I teased and he glared up at me, blushing in desperate need of a release.

"L-Let go of me Sh-Shizu-chan." He hissed and I raised my eyebrow.

"Oh? But, just what were you doing a second ago, hmm? Getting off to my scent?" I smirked and his blush reddened.

"Sh-Shut up and let go of me!" He yelled and looked away from me. I released him and pinned his back against the headboard of the bed, locking our lips together in a passionate kiss. He moaned in surprise and I slid my tongue in, not letting him recover so easily.

I continued to kiss him but let my hands wander, one finding a hold on the locks of his hair and the other snaking down to his pleading erection.

I cupped it in my hand and he gave out a breathy moan, leaning into my touch. I pulled on his hair more and pushed our bodies closer, intensifying the kiss. He gripped onto my shirt as if I was the only thing keeping him from getting swept away and panted helplessly.

I smirked again and griped his member fully, causing his hips to buck into my palm. I swallowed his pleasure filled array of sounds in the kiss, never fully breaking away from his now swollen lips.

I stroked his arousal with one finger, trailing all the way up to the head and rubbing at the slit.

"Sh-..mmh… Sh-Shiz-Ahh! C-Cuhhh… Haahhh~ Sh-Shizuo!~" He gasped as he broke away and sent his milky seed all across our clothed chests. I felt my face get hotter as I realized he came just from me barely touching him. He saw this as an advantage even though he was still feeling the effects from his afterglow and pushed me on my back. Straddling my waist, he kissed me sloppily and stared at me with hazy eyes.

"I-I want you inside me Sh-Shizu-chan… I-I want you to fuck me until I can't walk for a week. I-I want you to release inside me and moan my name… M-Make me cum for you again and again, Shizuo." He whispered in my ear and my mouth went dry.

He got off me and pulled off his shirt, taking no time to strip off his pants and underwear too. I followed his actions and took off my clothing as well, leaving us both naked.

By the time I got my underwear off, he had gotten on his knees, face into the bed sheets and thrust two fingers into his puckered hole, staring me straight in the eyes. I was getting harder and harder by the second at the taunting display.

"Sh-Sh-izu…" He groaned and thrust in a third digit. He had become hard again as well and I was having a difficult time keeping my hands off him as he continued. _Fuck… Delic would be having a hay day right now…_

His hair was sticking to his face due to his sweat covered state and his cheeks burned a dark pink. He was panting so hard.

He lifted his ass higher in the air, pushing his fingers in deeper until he hit that spot that made him tremble.

"A-Ahhh!~" He moaned and I gulped, almost ready to devour him- make him mine. My member was burning with painful desire now, standing fully erect and begging to have some attention.

_Shit…Is he doing this to torture me? This is the sexiest thing I've ever seen… The way he moves, the way his voice bounces off the walls… holy fuck! I can barely stand this…_

"Shizu-chan… Enter…. E-Enter me… nuhh…" He pleaded and pulled his fingers away, spreading apart his ass for me and I licked my lips, not hesitating a second. I immediately thrust myself into him, hearing him scream in pleasure as I his prostate dead on.

"A-Ahhnnn! Th-The..There! Hahh… ahhh Shi-z-zuo~" He moaned loudly and I started up at a fast pace, getting deeper and deeper into his tight heat each time.

"I-I'm not hurting you..?" I shuddered and he shook his head.

"N-No… J-Just-AHHH! Harder-nuhh- Shizu-chan~ H-Harder~" He breathed and dug his nails into my back, making me moan.

Holding onto me, he wrapped his legs around my waist, pushing me even deeper inside him.

"I-Izaya…" I panted and thrust into him harder and faster, getting the most elicit sounds out of the raven that I had never heard before.

"T-Too good Sh-Shizu-ch-chan~ I-I can't-Nuuahh!" He screamed my name as he released a second time all over his abdomen. He came so soon that it caught me off guard, his walls contracting around my cock and sending me into a spiral of ecstasy as I filled him up completely.

As we both came down from our pleasure filled highs, I pulled out of him and collapsed next to him, draping my arm around him and covering us with the blankets.

"I love you Izaya…" I smiled happily and he blushed, covering his face with the blankets.

"I-I love you too… G-Get some sleep y-you brute!" He said in embarrassment and rolled over, still allowing my arm to be around his waist. I got as close to him as I possibly could and snuggled into his hair, slowly falling asleep.

_This day has been pretty damn good over all… Man, I really love this cutie~ _I thought happily and finally drifted off into slumber.

"Hnn…?" I mumbled slightly and turned over, lying on my back.

It's cold.

I felt around next to me to find that Izaya wasn't in the bed. I sat up sleepily and rubbed my eyes.

"Izaya?..." I called softly and looked around. There was no trace of him anywhere.

_THUD!_

I jumped slightly and heard cursing from the other room. I cocked my head to the side and got up, walking towards the noise.

That's when I saw Izaya in front of the front door. He had his jacket and shoes on and was about to reach for the door when I came up to him and tugged on the fur trim of his jacket.

"Izaya? Where are you going?" I asked in confusion. He paused and shuddered, turning around slowly.

"Why do you care Shizu-chan?" He said slyly and I raised my eyebrow jokingly.

"Come on now Izaya, haha lets get back to bed. It's 4 in the-"

"Shut up already." He laughed and I blinked.

_Huh?_

"Are you really under the impression that we could just stay like this forever? Yeah right. Hahahaha! Y-You're such a pathetic monster~" He laughed and I stood there in shock.

_He can't be… serious?_

"I-Izaya… wh-what are you talking about?" I said fearfully, his eyes covered by his bangs.

"I'm saying that I'm leaving because you sicken me."

I felt like my heart had stopped beating right there.

_No…_

"I-I don't understand… I-Izaya please…" I pleaded, "I-I love you…." But he laughed again, coldly brushing off my saddened voice.

"I would never stay with a creature like you. You think that we had something? That I loved you? Yeah right! I came down here to kill you but decided it'd be more interesting to play with your heart, to see what you'd do. Oh my- you didn't disappoint~" He went on, smiling like a mad man. I felt something inside me snap and I grabbed him by the shirt, lifting him up off the ground.

"This…. This was all just a game to you!? H-How? What about our past lives!? After everything we've been through!?" I yelled, still not believing any of this.

He laughed again and kept his eyes hidden, looking up at the ceiling. Then, he dead locked his eyes with mine and I felt my heart shatter at the words he said next.

"Oh please Shizu-chan. Face reality. You're an incubus and I'm an Angel. The only reason I let it go this far, is because of your dick."

I stood there motionless and felt like I couldn't breathe.

_No…. N-No… What the hell is going on?... No. This isn't real. _

_I-I love him!_

_H-He can't mean this! I-I thought he had changed!_

_Everything we've done can't just be a lie!_

_No…H-He… _

_The whole time he was just… _

_Toying with me..?_

I hung my head and felt his small body shiver with broken laughter. Gritting my teeth I clenched my fists until my knuckles were white and reared back.

SMACK!

He fell onto the floor as I punched him full force and coughed, holding the side of his face and wiping blood from his lips. I panted and watched him stand shakily.

"Get out…" I said huskily and he smirked sadly.

"As you wish… Goodbye, Shizu-chan." He disappeared in seconds and I started to drift in and out of reality.

I felt numb all over and I could already see the corners of my eyes getting blurry. Hot tears rolled down my face as I tore my arm back in a burst of rage, hitting the wall and sending broken pieces of drywall everywhere.

"IIIIZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYA AAAAAAAAAAAA!"

_Well….. I'm such a 'lil butt nugget XD I promise in the next chapter I'll make it better! Give me feedback if you feelz like it! ^w^ Reviews inspire me to write more!^^ All questions will be solved later!_


	11. Solitude

_Alright guys! Chapter 11 is here and all will be revealed! Well…. Most of it… lol _

_Enjoy! And thank you for the reviews last time! They were SOOOO helpful ^w^_

Izaya's POV-

I walked around in Ikebukuro, my hood up and jacket zipped, as it was currently raining. I stopped and looked up into the sky and stared lifelessly at the dark clouds that spread throughout the horizon and smirked as people tried to take shelter from the downpour.

I had already texted Shinra that it's done. He should be telling Shizuo tomorrow… after it's already too late. But, that's the way it needs to be.

"_Ah, Shinra? Could you wait for a moment outside? I need to speak with you." I smirked and he nodded, going out the door._

"_What's up Izaya? You seem off today…" The doctor said worriedly after I shut the door behind me. I smiled half-heartedly._

"_I'm going back to heaven and I need to make sure Shizu-chan doesn't follow me. I need to prove he's innocent before they send someone to check on me. There's no way to get out of this… So, I need to break his heart. I'll h-have to say some pretty horrible things …I-I…I just can't imagine him hating me th-though… so… tonight or in the morning I'm going to do it. I-I just need you to tell him t-tomorrow or the day after okay?" He looked shocked and put his hand on my shoulder._

"_What should I say exactly?" He asked and I looked down._

"_Just tell him… I always loved him. A-And that I don't want him to spend the rest of his life hating me for the things I said. If things would've been different- the circumstances… I would've stayed with him forever…" He pulled me in for a hug as I fought back tears and he sighed._

"_And you're positive there isn't any other way..?" He asked again and I nodded._

"_If there was, we wouldn't even be having this discussion." I laughed sadly._

"_I'm sorry Izaya…" _

I stopped and felt shutters rack my body as I sank to my knees in the abandoned, rainy streets. My tears mixed with the rain droplets that fell from my face, the thunder drowning out my sobs.

_I love Shizu-chan so much but I knew he would follow me if I tried to leave._

_The head angels of heaven were going to send down a scout to check on me in a few days and I didn't have any more time left._

_I deserved that punch. I deserve a lot worse but I can't take back what I said now…. I have to go through with it._

_I can't let Shizu-chan die… Its better if it's me… _

_It's better this way…_

Forcing myself to stand back up, I muttered the words used to travel between the two spirit worlds and was instantly surrounded by clouds, successfully teleporting to Heaven.

I saw Hiroki, my master, walk up to me from the distance look at me with regret and disappointment.

"Why Izaya…?" He said finally and I laughed forcefully.

"Let's not talk about that first. Let's talk about Shizuo Heiwajima." I said getting serious, he looked at me blankly as I continued.

"I, Izaya Orihara, declare that Shizuo Heiwajima, life time five incubus, is no longer a threat to humanity and command he be taken off the assassination list." I said sternly and he raised an eyebrow.

"Evidence?" He questioned and I nodded.

"As you know, I stayed down in the human world for over a week. When I first got down to him, he hadn't eaten a human soul for three weeks. Then, I stayed in his home and he didn't try to obtain energy from me. After that I had gotten injured…" I paused and rose up my shirt, showing Hiroki the scar from the knife wound that almost ended me. His eyes widened but he nodded, signaling me to continue.

"He transferred energy to me to save my life, but went into a sort of coma or hibernation that allowed his past lives to take over. I met with them all face to face and discovered that Delic, his second lifetime, had a higher intake of souls and proved Shizuo couldn't survive off of only 1-2 souls a month. That is why I want you to take him off the list." I said and my eyes got hidden by my bangs as I looked down.

"How can I believe you?… " He said and I glared at him.

"The statistics from his file can prove it. After Delic, he had to take in more souls." He eyed me suspiciously before sighing in irritation.

"Fine… I'll agree." My heart seemed to flutter with joy.

_It worked… Shizu-chan will be okay…_

"But, in return, you have to serve your punishments for disobeying your assignment and breaking the rules." I nodded, knowing this from the beginning. I held my hands up and chuckled darkly.

"I'll agree willingly Hiro-chan. No need to assume I'm going to act like a criminal." I said slyly and he glared at me, raising his hand up and making a signal. The guards that had surrounded around us lowered their weapons and one came up behind me, putting handcuffs on me.

"Precautionary measures." He said and I laughed as we walked down the hallway. The building structure of this place is like a huge mansion. I've only ever been in it twice, including now.

"You never change huh?... I suppose though you're under orders." I smirked and he nodded.

"I'm sorry to have to do this Izaya but you-" I glared at him, cutting him off.

"I already know what I'm accused of. You don't need to tell me." He sighed and looked away as we entered the main room. All of the other angels of counsel were waiting there and I was brought to face them.

"Izaya Orihara. Are you aware of the crimes you have committed?" One spoke and I nodded, casting my gaze to the floor.

"In return for taking Shizuo Heiwajima off the assassination list, you must serve your crimes in full. You will lose your wings forever and be stripped of your powers. After your wings are taken away in class A form, you will be sent down to the human world to live the rest of your life as a human." He finished and I stayed silent. I really didn't know what to think except I was just glad Shizu-chan was going to be saved. I couldn't refuse my punishment because I broke the three rules…. And if I did, Shizuo would be killed.

The guards pushed me down the hall again and into a dark room with just a small overhead light lit. There were a few other people in there but they were all dressed as a doctor would be.

_Class A… that's the worst right? Heh… they really want me to suffer…_ I thought coldly and they laid me on my stomach on top of a metal table. They chanted a spell that released my wings and halo, immediately holding the two appendages down. The main doctor took out a few tools I've never recognized except of two. A surgical saw, and a scalpel.

"I'm sorry Orihara-san. They won't let me use anesthetics…" He said behind the mask and I smiled.

"It's fine. I deserve it. Just get this over with…"

He nodded and turned on the saw.

…

I woke up lying on a bed. I was wearing my shirt but something hurt beneath it. I tried to sit up but screamed in agony, my voice rough and broken. _Oh… I passed out during the procedure… _I thought as tears streamed down my face from the pain.

Two men opened the door to my small, dark room and helped me up from the bed. I wasn't put back in cuffs. They knew I was in too much pain to try and escape.

They slowly walked me down the mansion-like hall way again, my knees threatening to buckle from pure exhaustion. We finally came to the portal where Hiroki and five other head angels were waiting.

They put me on the platform and all looked very grim. I hope they feel as guilty as they look.

"Izaya Orihara. We now continue the last part of your punishment and leave you with your halo to guide you safely to the human world. After that, it will disappear along with your powers. Then, you will live as a human until you die as a human. As promised, Shizuo Heiwajima has been taken off the list and is no longer a threat. You have proven that, and we commend you. Bless your soul Izaya." He finished and all of them repeated the last sentence.

Hiroki came up to me and placed a hand on my forehead.

"You have been an honorable angel Izaya. I'm sorry it had to come to this. If I was in control-" He whispered quietly and I smiled, cutting him off.

"Shh… Don't blame yourself Hiro-chan." I said last and he looked as if he were going to cry.

Then, I started falling. I fell further and further away from the clouds, from the warmth and down into the wintery streets of the human world.

Like they said, my halo disappeared along with my powers once I came safely down onto the ground. It was snowing outside and I was back in Ikebukuro.

"Everything went according to how I imagined it…." I said to myself and flipped my hood up. I took shaky, pain filled steps away from where I had landed and tried to go as far as my human body would let me.

Shizuo's POV-

I was walking down the sidewalk, hands shoved in the pockets of my pants. I didn't really leave the house yesterday after Izaya-…. _Shut up. Focus on something else. _

I took out a cigarette and went to light it, sighing irritably as the flame had trouble lighting.

_Come on, come on you stupid thing… I need a smoke damn it_!

I kept trying to get it to light getting more and more irritated, so I gave up and shoved them both back in my pocket as I walked. I couldn't stop thinking about Izaya.

Shinra had called me this morning. He told me everything that Izaya had told him… I couldn't believe it… Izaya did all of that just to-

… _I don't know what to think…. At first I was completely heartbroken but now that I know he just did it to save me… It's hard to except. I want to love him again and start looking for him but-… what he said could've been true… and he could just be playing another game. What the hell am I supposed to-_

I stopped thinking and stood motionless….Something smells sweet.

I rose my head up and stood straighter, getting this odd feeling. I started walking more and the scent got stronger… the sweet smell that made my mouth water and my heart beat faster smelled just like it did that first night. That first night I met Izaya….

I picked up my pace and almost started running. I can smell Izaya.

My mind was just a blur as I searched for the source of the smell. I don't know why I was running or why I was so desperate to find it but I just couldn't stop. I started panting, my breath visible in the cold air.

I skidded to a stop when I felt like I couldn't breathe anymore and put my hands on my knees. I looked around hopelessly, not seeing anything but still smelling that damn smell.

"Nughh…" I heard a groan from close by and turned around sharply, seeing down a dark alleyway. I squinted in the darkness as I walked in and spotted a figure lying on the ground, covered in mud and shivering. My eyes widened and I rushed over to them, immediately picking the body up and cradling it.

My breath hitched and my body went completely cold as I realized they body I was holding, was the source of everything.

_The source of my pain and joy._

_Izaya._

"I-Izaya?" I said softly and brushed the hair out of his face. He was shivering and looked pale, his face twisted in pain. He didn't respond to me and only clung onto my shirt subconsciously, shivering and whimpering.

_I need to get him out of this cold…. No matter how confused I am I need to help him._

I thought and went to pick him up bridal style until he let out a sudden scream of pain and I froze, instantly returning him to the ground.

_Izaya's injured? Is there something wrong with his back?_

I thought in worry looked him over. I wiped away the tears from his eyes and he whimpered again, this time, I felt a pang go through my heart.

"M' s…sor…ry…Sh-Shzo..Sh-Shizuo…" He mumbled and more tears came through his closed eyes.

"Izaya…. I-I'm the one who's sorry." I muttered and switched positions, putting him on my back to carry him and rushed back to my house.

His breath was faint on my neck and his thin body was getting colder and colder.

_How did Izaya even get like this?... I-I thought he was gone a-and he went back up to heaven?_

I thought in confusion. I kept walking but my mind was wandering.

_Maybe… he really did mean the things he said and lied about leaving. I want to believe he really was just trying to save me but-_

I stopped completely and thought back to when he left.

"_This…. This was all just a game to you!? H-How? What about our past lives!? After everything we've been through!?" I yelled, still not believing any of this._ He looks… defeated.

_He laughed again and kept his eyes hidden, looking up at the ceiling. Then, he dead locked his eyes with mine and I felt my heart shatter at the words he said next. _His eyes are full of tears… what?

"_Oh please Shizu-chan. Face reality. You're an incubus and I'm an Angel. The only reason I let it go this far, is because of your dick." _ Tears fell from the sides of his face but he still put on that twisted smirk. I was too upset to see that he was breaking. Breaking like a porcelain doll.

_I stood there motionless and felt like I couldn't breathe._

_I hung my head and felt his small body shiver with broken laughter. Gritting my teeth I clenched my fists until my knuckles were white and reared back. _

_SMACK!_

_He fell onto the floor as I punched him full force and coughed, holding the side of his face and wiping blood from his lips. I panted and watched him stand shakily._

"_Get out…" I said huskily and he smirked sadly._

"_As you wish… Goodbye, Shizu-chan." _

_He was in pain… He was hurting so bad. And I just made it worse… What have I done? Why didn't I see this before…_

I started running, still carrying him and hoping he would be okay.

I eventually made it to my front door, panting and struggling with my keys I finally got the right key and flew the door open, going straight to the bathroom and setting him down on the edge of the bathtub, trying to get him to wake up.

"I-Izaya… Oi, wake up…" I said softly but I got no response. I felt his face again and it was even colder than before. Supporting his weight with my shoulder, I started filling up the bathtub with warm water. It actually had a cold hint to it but it would feel better to Izaya than completely warm water.

_I already know this is going to hurt…_

I started striping him of his clothes, starting with his pants and underwear first. I was careful not to touch his back too much because of the mystery of what was underneath that hurt him so much.

_I was actually scared out of my mind when he made that loud of a scream… I've never heard him sound like that. Ever. He was in so much pain… It scared the hell out of me._

I took a deep breath and removed his jacket, fiddling with the hem of his shirt before tugging it over his head.

I looked over his shoulder and gasped, seeing two, long gashes in his back that were stitched up. They went from his shoulder blades to just above the middle of his back.

_This… These are where his wings would be… H-How could they-_

I stopped myself and felt sick to my stomach. I tried to concentrate, setting him gently into the water and just trying to get the mud off him. I stared at his face, caressing it and feeling tears come to my eyes. I put my face in my palm but still kept the other on his cheek. My body shuddered and hot water droplets hit the tiles on the ground.

"I'm so sorry Izaya…" I choked out, "How could I let this happen to you?..." Crying quietly, I kept tracing circles into his skin, hoping he would be okay. As I was pouring my soul out, didn't realize that Izaya has started to stir- opening his eyes ever so slightly and peering over my appearance.

"Sh..i zu-chan..?" He asked quietly and I raised my head up, stunned for him to actually be awake. Here I was, Shizuo Heiwajima, blubbering like a 3 year old, and Izaya saw…

"I-Izaya I-uh… w-well I.." I sniffed but couldn't form coherent sentences. He looked absolutely shocked to see me and went to get up but winced, stopping in his tracks.

"Wh-What happened?" He asked and cast his gaze away. I stared in hurt as he wouldn't even look at me.

"I-I found you in an alleyway passed out and freezing…. I couldn't bring myself to just leave you there so… I put you in a bath to get you warmer… s-speaking of which, I-I need to put more warm water in now that you're more adjusted…" I frantically rushed to fill the tub with more warm water and try and hide the hurt in my voice. I turn the knob and the water came rushing in, slowly making it warmer.

I got even more nervous when I felt his gaze on me and I laughed, those damn tears finding their way to my eyes again.

"Shizu-chan…." He said softly and tugged on my shirt weakly, a hint of worry in his voice.

"What? Haha, is it too warm? Sorry, I'll fix it." I reached for the knob again when he stopped me, pulling my arm away.

"Sh-Shizu-chan lis-" I cut him off and stood.

_I need to get away from him… I-I need to leave…I-I can't let him see me like this._

"I-I'm hungry so I'm making food… y-you want some?" I stuttered and tried to walk away but his grip got tighter on my shirt and he wouldn't let go.

"Oi! Listen to me Shizu-chan…" He pleaded with a hint of annoyance in his voice but I tried walking away again, my bangs covering my eyes.

"Wh-What? Do you need spare clothes or-"

"Damn it Shizuo, listen!" He yelled and stood, pulling harshly and causing me to lose my footing. My eyes widened as I fell backwards, sending water all over the place as I landed in the bath tub. He wasted no time in getting on top of me and pinning me so I couldn't try and escape again.

"I-Izaya…" I muttered in surprise and he glared at me, wincing at the pain now shooting through his nerves.

"Don't try and run away Shizu-chan… l-listen… I-I'm… I-.. I'm s-sorry…" He said and lost the bite to his voice. _What?..._

"I know…. That what I did was unforgivable… and I'm sorry for having to do that to you but… I just wanted to protect you… I knew from the start that I shouldn't fall in love with you but it happened so fast, I-I can just never stay away from you…" He rested his forehead on my chest and I felt my heart beat faster.

"I-I can't imagine being with anyone else but you! E-Even if I tried, I could never stop loving you…" He said while his voice cracked. I felt more tears rush to my eyes and I just lost it. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly, not caring about anything anymore.

_Even if he was pulling me into another trap…_

_Even if he was just going to use me and throw me away…_

_I wouldn't care. _

_Right now, and forever, I will always be by his side. _

_How sweet is that!? I made myself have a little fan girl moment! But, next chappy should have some nummy "this is why it's M rated" stuff in it so stay updated and review!^^_

_Credit for editing my ALL my chapters goes to blackrose414^^ She's a very good editor^^_


	12. Hell

_Alright guys... It's been almost 7 months since I last updated. You have no idea how bad I feel T^T I'm a terrible author to my Shizaya fans... I hope you all can forgive me...(isn't sucking up with sex scenes or anything ;P) But seriously! Thank you all sooo much for staying with me and not giving up! I've been getting random favorites, follows, and comments these past months and I haven't even been on fanfiction!_

_It means the world to me guys^w^ Thanks again to all of my loving Shizaya fans and enjoy this long awaited chappy^^_

_**Izaya's POV-**_

He pulled me into a tight hug and bawled, _literally _bawled.

Even though I was beyond shocked at the quick acceptance, I quickly moved my hand up to tussle his hair. We were both wet from the warm bath and his clothes were soaked; we were both exhausted and yet I couldn't help but sigh peacefully and smile slightly, rubbing circles into his back as I sat on top of him.

I tried to ignore the fact that this was completely embarrassing since I wasn't wearing clothes, but the draft was very distracting. Not to mention the wound on my back that seemed to protest at all of the sudden movement and I couldn't help but groan. Swaying unnervingly, I leaned on his shoulder.

His sniffles seemed to stop abruptly. He pulled away from me and pushed me back just enough to see my face before he became distressed.

He was saying something but I couldn't really hear him, only bits and pieces like my name. The pain was excruciating… but at the same time I felt very calm and relaxed.

I couldn't keep my eyes open and my body felt like lead. I felt like I was drifting to sleep before I felt a certain warmth spread through me. My eyes fluttered open curiously as I began to feel stronger and pain free by every pacing second.

My sight focused in more and I could tell now that he was hugging me, but it felt different.

"Hang in there Izaya… _Please_…" I barely heard him whisper as the pain nearly dissipated. He pulled away from me and then he was sweating, his breathing was ragged.

"Sh-Shizu-chan you-" He covered my mouth and smiled.

"As long as you can get better- I'd do anything." He kept smiling like an idiot, tears still plastered on his face. I pushed his hand away as a lump formed in my throat.

_Stupid Shizu-chan… He transferred energy again! It all feels so wrong… Taking so much from him…_

"Shizuo…" I mumbled and kissed him softly. His lips felt so soft compared to their rough appearance. Just like the last time we kissed- I thought I'd never be able to claim these lips ever again, let alone live to see his mop of blonde hair or bright smile.

"I-Izaya…" He mumbled and I felt a smile rush to my lips.

"Come on, let's get dried off." I said and he nodded, letting me help him up from the bathtub.

I got dressed in some loose clothes and I had Shizu-chan change out of his. Once we grabbed something to snack on from the kitchen, we sat down on the couch. My body cuddled into his warmly as his arms tightly wrapped around me. He chuckled and cleared his throat.

"You know... Leaving Shinra to explain things was a stupid move."

"How so?" I frowned at him.

"He was stuttering and talking fast and he was all like 'Shizuo, you have to help! I wish I could help too, but I have to stay with my dear wife Celty-' and then that's when Celty elbowed him in the ribs." He laughed and I couldn't help myself; the laughter was contagious.

"You're right, I must not have been thinking straight." I smiled and looked up at him, his arms still wrapped securely around my waist.

I looked down fondly at his calised hands, enjoying the silence between us. It was good to just relax and unwind. Especially so because of all the things that have happened recently.

I let my mind wander, my hands doing the same as they traveled up one of his arms. I smiled to myself, thinking about all the times he's held me- comforted me. I caressed a mark that I found and stopped.

_Wait... when did he get this? _I thought curiously and rubbed over the dark scar.

"What did you get this from?" I asked and he looked down at me slightly.

"Get what?" He said and I pointed to it quickly.

"This." I pestered and he looked at it oddly.

He was right about to say something when his eyes shot wide open, standing us both up.

"What...?" I asked in concern and he shook his head.

"I never got a scar there... This is..." He trailed off and looked back at the scar. I looked at it too and was shocked to see that the scar was moving... it was forming different swirls and patterns, going from black to red.

Then it hit me.

_These were the patterns of Shizuo's demon form._

_Why are they showing up now?_ I thought in panic and watched as the markings slowly covered his whole body.

He hunched over in pain as his bat-like wings sprouted from his back along with his horns. His shirt tore in the process and the markings had indeed spread all over him. He staggered and held his head, gritting his teeth at the pain.

"Shizu-chan! What's happening?" I asked in worry as I rushed over to help him stand.

"I-I don't know... Ugh.." He groaned as his curved horns grew larger.

"I-Izaya...I..." He choked out as a huge portal opened up behind us. It was sucking Shizu-chan in, and me along with it.

Before I could grab onto anything to try and keep us in place, it was already too late. We lost our footing and got sucked into the gaping dark abyss.

"Shizu-chan!" I yelled as I lost my grip on him, desperately reaching for him. I could feel tears form as I watched him get farther and farther away from me.

_I don't want to be alone!_ I thought and snapped my eyes shut. I was too scared to open them. Too scared to accept the reality that was crushing me. Stealing my happiness away right after I achieved it.

_This can't be happening-_

"Izaya Orihara." A deep voice rumbled in my thoughts, my eyes shooting open. They widened as soon as they saw what was sitting in front of me.

In a chair, surrounded by gold, jewels, skeletons, and pools of blood, was the devil himself.

_Shiki_

"So, I hear you aren't an angel anymore..." He smiled darkly, enjoying the fear that was evident in my eyes.

"What of it...?" I asked accusingly.

I was trying to hide the fact that I was scared shit-less of this man. The only being in the universe I was scared of is him, and I'm facing him alone. Even with my powers, I stood no chance against him.

"Should you really be talking that way to me?" He challenged and in an instant he was in front of me. I jumped and tried to move away but his hand was already around my throat. Clawing at his wrists I gasped for air, wincing as he held me up off my feet. He leaned in to me, his breath by my ear as he sniffed my neck.

"Hmm... Seems that it's true. Heh, why would you risk your life to save him?" He laughed and I stopped for a moment.

"How do you...? " I breathed and he chuckled.

"I have been watching him very closely you see." He said and dropped me to the ground. I coughed and gasped, trying to get the air back in me as Shiki continued. "I know that he fell in love with you the moment he saved your life... I watched as you two dealt with your past life's. I even influenced the trial in heaven so you wouldn't get killed." He said and my whole body started shaking. I was so afraid and confused. I couldn't even look him in the eye as he walked around me.

"Why...? Why g-go so far, just for Shizuo?" I said hesitantly, not sure if I wanted to hear the answer. He stopped walking and faced me, "He has become very... attached to you, it would be a problem if my son went on a rampage." He smirked and my heart stopped.

"S...Son...?"

_**Shizuo's POV-**_

Right after Izaya and I got separated in the portal, I ended up in an abandoned cemetery. I looked around in confusion.

All of the graves here were from the 1700's.

I walked around, making sure not to knock into anything with my wings or tail. It was foggy and all of the graves were almost unreadable. I squinted in the darkness, looking around for some reason why I might be here. Then, I stopped on a certain grave that made my breath go cold.

_Shiki Heiwajima._

I backed away from it in horror as the scenery started to disappear. The graves turned into tall, ghostly trees and a voice started to speak.

"That's when I died Shizuo." The voice said and I turned around, Shiki himself standing there. "You see... Every 400 years or so, the current leader of hell needs to be replaced. AKA- me." He smirked.

"Back when I was alive and well, the devil chose me to take his place. He ripped me away from the family I had and placed me here, in this garbage heap... But..." He paused and walked up to me, "I didn't want to do that to some one when **I **needed to be replaced." He smirked and I watched him closely, not daring to move.

"So I decided to create a child, a successor to take my place when it was my time to leave. That's you- Shizuo Heiwajima." The brunette chuckled and my eyes went wide.

"Thats... i-impossible." I breathed and backed away from him. "A-All this time... I-I've been your..." I stuttered and he nodded.

"You have the devil's blood in you. You should be honored." He mocked and appeared in front of me. He grabbed my jaw and moved my head back forcefully, catching me by surprise as I struggled to get out of his grasp. He pushed me against a wall, nearly knocking the wind out of me. "Now... This might hurt a little bit, but it's necessary."

He took his hand, moving it to my chest. My eyes widened as he pushed it through my skin- going through my body like a freshly sharpened blade. He wasn't actually damaging any part of me, but it _**felt**_like it. I screamed in agony, the feeling not subsiding as he reached my heart. There was this sensation- like a part of me was being ripped from my body. I screamed even louder as he seemed to find what he was looking for and withdrew his hand, dropping me to the ground.

In his hand was a red gem. It wasn't very big, but he looked at it fondly.

"This is what suppressed your true nature... isn't it marvelous?" he chuckled and I looked up at him weakly, sweat dripping from my forehead.

He smirked as he snapped his fingers, putting us in a different room. Izaya was there, talking to Shiki.

The real Shiki was standing next to me, but the one over there was probably just an illusion.

Then out of nowhere, Izaya got a stone cold look on his face.

"S...Son...?" He whispered and the illusion disappeared. My body froze at the realization that Shiki not only told me, but told Izaya too.

"Izaya!" I yelled, getting his attention. He looked over at me in confusion, and then hesitated. He stood there and I could almost see the wheels spinning in his head, comprehending what was going on.

"Your... the devil's son?" He questioned and my heart sank.

"Izaya... I didn't know either..." I said softly and went to move forward, but Shiki stopped me.

"Shizuo... If you don't want Izaya to die, you can't touch him." I looked at him in alarm at his words and he smirked. "Since I took off your seal, your new powers are not used to your current form. It takes a long time to get the hang of it. So, if you tried touching Izaya- You could crush him. You could set him on fire. You could even make him commit suicide- ALL by accident. Now... Do you really want that?" Shiki questioned and I looked at Izaya with fearful eyes; Izaya also had the same look.

"I-Is there any other way?" Izaya asked and Shiki smiled darkly.

"Yes." He said and we both looked at him in concern. "Izaya, would have to turn into an Incubus." He said slyly and I shook my head.

"No. No way is Izaya going through that!" I said, anger filling my voice.

"Well, how else do you both plan to be together? Hmm? Because by the time you get your powers in check... Izaya will have passed away."

_Thats right... Izaya is human now..._ I thought in panic but I still shook my head.

"W-We can find another way! He doesn't have to-"

"I'll do it." Izaya said calmly and Shiki's smile grew.

"Shake my hand, and you have a deal." He said and held it out to Izaya. I lurched forward, going to stop Izaya from making the deal but Shiki held me back. Chains shot from the ground and held me to the ground forcing me on my knees. I struggled and pried at them but they wouldn't budge.

"Deal?" Shiki asked again and I pulled even harder.

"No Izaya! Don't do it! I don't want you to have to go through what I did!" I pleaded, but Izaya walked forward and extended his hand.

"IZAYA DON'T!" I shrieked.

"Deal."

_**Izaya's POV-**_

When I woke up, I felt hungry. Not that hungry you feel after sleeping in too long and someone is making pancakes, but that hungry you have after you don't have sex for 2 months.

Of course, it probably wasn't two months since I last got laid, but I was still really fucking horny.

The second thing I noticed when I woke up was a delicious aroma that was making my mouth water. I turned over onto my side and opened my eyes. I was in a bed.

I turn over on my stomach and sniff at the sheets and shiver at the sensation that spreads through-out my body. The scent was so arousing. It was like I was a cat in heat. I gripped the sheets tightly and held them close to my face, breathing them in again and feeling myself become slightly hard.

I sat up, getting out of the sweet smelling bed and walking towards the bathroom where more of the scent was coming from. I don't even knock on the door and give a warning, I just walk just into the bathroom and indulge myself in the feeling on the warm steam that caresses my face. It had already covered up the mirror and I could start to feel my clothes stick to my body.

Whining to myself, I slipped out of them slowly and looked towards the shower. It was running and I could see a figure outlined through the steam and water. The scent was coming from there, I was sure of it.

Licking my lips, I walked over to the curtain and drew it back. Behind it was a tall, blonde, toned man with caramel eyes. He looked at me in surprise and nearly jumped when I opened the curtain.

"I...Izaya?" He asked and I looked him over. Not really paying attention, I was watching the water run down his chest. Following it as it touching all parts of his smooth skin.

_I **want** to be that water._

I stepped into the shower with him and pushed him against the wall. He gasped as I grind against his waist and lick his neck.

"I-Izaya slow down... I'm not going anywhere." He breathed, but I wasn't planning on taking it slow. This man was driving me crazy. I needed him now but, even though he seems so familiar- I don't know his name.

I snake my hands down to his growing member and he groaned, the soap from the shower making everything very slippery. I slide to the wet tiled flooring and cover his growing erection with my mouth, took it all in with one movement.

"Ahh! Nuhg!~ Izaya-kun!" He moaned and I could feel my arousal twitch by the sound of his voice.

_How was it that he knew my name, but I didn't know his?_

He grabbed my hair and pushed his member farther into my throat, groaning when I hummed around it. It was getting bigger and bigger in my mouth. I moaned and started to touch my manhood as well.

We were both panting and the water was running down our faces. I could feel that he was about to cum and I wanted it so bad but he suddenly pulled me away and his arousal left my mouth with a wet pop.

He pushed me away slightly and I frowned, the delicious sensation I was getting slipping from my grasp.

"I-Izaya your not thinking straight... listen to m-" I cut him off and threw him on the floor of the shower, his back on the tiles. He gasped again as I got on top of him and licked my lips, going back down and licking all the way up the shaft of his throbbing erection.

I put the tip in my mouth, giving it a good long suck before his body tensed up and he clenched the shower curtains tightly. "Hahh... n-no!" He moaned as he came into my mouth. I moaned as well at the sensation of making him cum. My hunger was going away but I still needed more. It was like I couldn't do anything until the hunger was satisfied.

"More!" I said and climbed on top of him. His member was still semi-hard from his release making it easier for me to positioned myself over it.

"W-Wait Izaya! You're not prepared!" He said worryingly but I smirked and licked my lips.

"I need more.~" I said seductively and slowly slid myself down on his cock. I moaned loudly at the feeling of being stretched, being filled. I was going _**insane.**_

He moaned as well, a slight tint of pink on his cheeks as I began to move. At first it was slow and I was just enjoying the overwhelming feeling of it all, but then I started to want more again. It was like I couldn't get enough. I was getting frustrated with the pace, even though it still felt good. But I wanted to make it feel even better!

So I started going faster. Moving up and down on his length harder and pushing it in deeper.

"Ah...ahhh... Ngh... S-So good..." I breathed and he looked up at me. I could feel his member get bigger at my words, twitching and ready to release again soon. We were getting so close again, nearing that peak that we never wanted to turn back from, but suddenly the blonde switched our positions and I was on my back.

"I-I can't hold back anymore..." He mumbled and started pounding into me roughly. My eyes widened and I screamed in ecstasy as his arousal plunged into me even deeper.

"O-Oh! F-Fuck... I-I can't take it... I-I'm gonna cum soon... Ahh!" I moaned as his cock pounded into me, my hips bucking back into his with every thrust.

"S-So hot... I-Izaya..." He breathed and just as I thought I couldn't take anymore, we reach our climax. I screamed in pleasure as he released inside of me. The feeling of his hot seed inside of me was intoxicating and I came all over my chest.

We rode out our climax's, basking in our afterglow, before he pulled out of me and leaned against the wall. I panted, catching my breath while letting the warm water wash it all away.

I sat up and looked him in the eye. He was panting as well, the water streaming down his face and his muscles moving with each breath he took. The blonde leaned in and placed his soft lips upon mine. I kissed him back instantly and relished the feeling of the familiarity to it. I didn't want to part but he pulled away and looked at me with his warm, caramel orbs. There were so many emotions going through them... but one of them was one I wasn't expecting to see at a time like this.

_Fear._

He took a deep breath and sighed as he prepared himself.

"Do you know my name?" He asked hesitantly and my eyes widened.

Even though he looked familiar, felt familiar, even smelled familiar...

_I didn't knowhis name._

I now understood why there was fear in his eyes. He knew me but-

"I... I-I don't know you..."

_Rrrraaahhhhbbb... Sorry lol. A terrible cliff hanger I know, but I had soooo many 'disagreements' with my editor this time around... lol She's just trying to help, but we had a hard time sorting things out. She really helped the story for the better though so give thanks in the comments for blackrose414!_

_I'll try not to be gone for 7 frickin months before my next update okay? _

_Thank you readers for inspiring me and making my stories worth writing! ^w^ 3_


End file.
